Quelques mots sur White Collar
by Nanthana14
Summary: DRABBLE : Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de la série White Collar. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte.
1. Chapter 1

**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série télé.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de la série White Collar. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS SUR WHITE COLLAR**_

 **1.** **Compulsif (113 mots)**

Mozzie ne savait pas si c'était depuis l'orphelinat mais il avait toujours aimé collectionner des trucs… Des tas de trucs… Chers, très chers… Certains aimaient les voyages, lui il aimait collectionner… S'en était totalement **compulsif** … C'est comme ça qu'était né le dentiste de Détroit, ce jour là il avait décidé d'augmenter son argent de poche en collectionnant le plus de billets possible et il y a été tellement bien parvenu qu'il avait crée un véritable empire criminel avant même d'avoir 12 ans. Par la suite, il avait collectionné les tableaux, les statues, les bijoux... Cependant, il ne possédait qu'un seul ami, presque un petit frère et ça valait bien tous ses autres trésors

...

 **2.** **Dépoter (107 mots)**

Quand Peter s'était trouvé affecté à cet entrepôt des saisies, il avait bien comprit que c'était une sanction disciplinaire et quand il se retrouva à inventorier 400 montres de luxe contrefaites, il se sentit déprimé. Surtout que David Cook était réapparu et qu'il tentait de l'arrêter depuis son arrivée au FBI. Le problème c'est qu'il était bloqué ici. Pourtant, quand Neal était venu le chercher pour enquêter avec lui, il l'avait suivi, se disant qu'il passerait la nuit sur l'inventaire. Pourtant, à son retour, il découvrit que son travail avait été fait et un petit mot de Mozzie, décidément dans ce genre de tâche, il **dépotait** !

...

 **3.** **Smoking (100 mots)**

Depuis qu'il était enfant, Neal Caffrey avait comprit que dans la vie, tout se jouait sur l'apparence. Pour se fondre dans un milieu, il fallait en acquérir le langage, la posture et la tenue vestimentaire. Alors pour avoir une chance de pénétrer dans ce gala de charité mondain et de s'approcher du Monet exposé, le **smoking** était la tenue de rigueur. Sa dextérité, son sourire et ses yeux bleus cristal feraient le reste. Si tout se passait bien : entrer, charmer la veuve Marlowe avec une coupe de champagne et échanger les toiles ne lui prendrait pas plus d'une heure.

...

 **4.** **Fraîcheur (108 mots)**

Au premier jour de sa rencontre avec Rebecca, Neal avait eu l'impression de revivre. La jeune femme avait était une bouffée d'air, une vague de **fraîcheur** qui lui avait permis de s'évader d'un quotidien qui était de plus en plus sombre : June en vacances en Europe, Peter qui ne lui pardonnait pas la trahison de son père et le considérait désormais comme un simple consultant et plus comme un ami, Hagen qui le tenait à sa merci pour avoir tout tenté pour sauver Peter… Oui, Rebecca lui avait fait du bien mais Rebecca n'existait pas. C'était un mirage et Neal n'avait plus rien pour le retenir désormais.

...

 **5.** **Hasard (109 mots)**

Alors qu'il se tenait sur la terrasse du penthouse de June, observant les lumières nocturnes de New York en buvant un verre de grand cru français, Neal se dit que bien des choses dans sa vie étaient dues au **hasard** : sa rencontre avec Mozzie autour de ce jeu de bunto pour piéger les touristes, la présence de Peter… Etait-il courant que l'agent du FBI chargé de votre traque devienne un réel ami, presque un frère, voire plus ?... Et puis, il y avait June, dans cette friperie, quelques années auparavant… Oui, la vie de Neal était remplie de **hasard** , mais ce n'était pas lui qui allait s'en plaindre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série télé.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de la série White Collar. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS SUR WHITE COLLAR**_

 **1.** **Cigarettes (100 mots)**

S'il y avait bien une chose que Neal Caffrey n'aimait pas, c'était bien les **cigarettes** pourtant, il avait toujours un paquet sur lui car, en bon escroc, il savait que les pauses cigarettes étaient très intéressantes. C'était là qu'on en apprenait le plus sur une boîte. Les employés se lâchaient sur leur patron, sur leurs collègues. Cela lui permettait souvent de découvrir des petits secrets inavouables ou des tics qu'ils pouvaient exploiter à son avantage pour monter son escroquerie. Alors oui, Neal détestait la **cigarette** , l'odeur, le goût mais Neal n'hésitait pas à fumer quand cela pouvait lui être utile.

...

 **2.** **Amusement (103 mots)**

Peter soupira en observant le regard rieur de son jeune consultant totalement emballé par le plan alambiqué qu'il venait de lui proposer pour arrêter leur cible. Il y avait bien que Neal Caffrey pour trouver de l' **amusement** dans la traque d'un faussaire, spécialiste de la fausse monnaie comme des meurtres. Mais ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait le refaire et il fallait bien reconnaitre que l'enthousiasme de Neal le changer de tous les regards vides que lui tournaient les stagiaires censés provenir de l'élite que le gouvernement lui mettait sur le dos tous les mois. Oui, travailler avec Neal était bien plus divertissant.

...

 **3.** **Edulcorant (110 mots)**

S'il y avait bien un moment qui était sacré c'était celui du premier café du matin quand Peter arrivait au bureau et qu'il avait besoin de se donner du courage avant de s'attaquer à la pile de dossier qui ne cessait de croître sur son bureau. Sauf que ce matin là, rien n'allait. La cafetière avait décidé de lui donner un jus de chaussette terreux en lieu et le pot à sucre était vide. Neal repéra rapidement le regard agacé de son ami et s'approcha.

\- Un problème ?

\- Pas de sucre et…

\- Tiens, lui répondit Neal en lui tendant un sachet d' **édulcoran** t. C'est meilleur pour ta santé.

...

 **4.** **Chat (100 mots)**

C'était sans doute quelque chose de difficile à expliquer mais dés que Neal Caffrey avait aperçu Peter Burke, cet agent du FBI chargé de le traquer et de l'arrêter, au pied de cette banque, il avait comprit que sa relation avec lui ne se limiterait pas à un simple jeu du **chat** et de la souris. Peter ne ressemblait pas aux autres agents qu'il avait déjà croisé et de coups de fil en rencontres fortuites, Neal avait découvert qu'il avait raison. Peter n'était pas qu'un simple agent, il était fort, intelligent, drôle et humain… Mieux que ça, il était rassurant…

...

 **5.** **Pollen (110 mots)**

Alors qu'il tentait de se concentrer pour ne pas rater la sortie de l'homme qu'il surveillait depuis plusieurs heures, Peter devait se concentrer également sur un autre problème. Il était dissimulé derrière un bosquet fleuri et le **pollen** commençait à lui chatouiller un peu trop le nez. A ses côtés, Neal lui adressa un sourire en coin.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Ah ne commence pas à te moquer de moi ! S'exclama Peter en luttant contre un éternuement.

\- Tu as parlé de cette allergie à El, ça expliquerait pourquoi tu lui offres si peu de fleurs.

\- Neal ! Concentre-toi sur la cible plutôt !


	3. Chapter 3

**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série télé.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de la série White Collar. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Merci à JimChou pour les mots aspirateur et lessive ! N'hésitez pas vous aussi à m'en proposer !**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS SUR WHITE COLLAR**_

 **...**

 **1.** **Empiéter (100 mots)**

Depuis le début de leur collaboration, Peter avait tenté de mettre des barrières et des limites à ce que Neal pouvait faire. Le souci était que Neal avait toujours eu horreur des barrières, c'était bien là le problème finalement. Alors, depuis le début, Neal s'amusait à **empiéter** sur le rôle de Peter, jusqu'au jour où il fini par se faire passer pour lui avec l'aide de sa femme en plus… Il se retrouvait donc à jouer les Neal Caffrey et rien que pour l'exaspération qu'il voyait dans les yeux de son jeune ami, il ne regrettait pas ses idées transgressives.

...

 **2.** **Vin (107 mots)**

S'il y avait bien un plaisir que Neal aimait s'offrir en compagnie de Mozzie c'était de s'ouvrir une bouteille de grand cru français et de partager un bon verre de **vin** en discutant de choses et d'autres sous les étoiles. Ils plongeaient dans leurs souvenirs, ils se racontaient leurs rêves, leurs plans idéaux et tout était si parfait à ce moment là. C'était le meilleur moyen d'oublier tous les mauvais moments qu'il traversait en ce moment : la trahison de son père, l'éloignement de Peter, l'assassinat de David, l'irruption d'Hagen, le danger que représentait Rebecca… Tout semblait disparaître quand il prenait un verre de **vin** avec Mozzie.

...

 **3.** **Lessive (102 mots)**

Si Peter avait oublié quelque chose en acceptant de laisser Elizabeth partir pour Washington, c'était à quel point le quotidien serait pénible sans elle. Outre sa présence et l'odeur de sa peau, ses caresses et son rire, c'était aussi de son sens pratique dont il avait besoin. L'agent du FBI laissa échapper un long soupir de frustration en se redressant sortant de sa **lessive** une chemise rose qui n'avait visiblement pas sa couleur d'origine. Le petit rire de Neal finit de l'énerver lorsque ce dernier l'accompagna d'une petite phrase narquoise.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais autant le rose !

...

 **4.** **Aspirateur (108 mots)**

En maugréant, Peter attrapa l' **aspirateur** sur le chariot et entra dans le bureau de sa cible en soupirant. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui qui endosse le rôle de l'homme à tout faire ? Pour une fois, il aurait bien voulu que Neal s'y colle. Au lieu de cela, il le remarqua dans un costume italien, tenant une coupe à la main et discutant avec le PDG de Dresder Corp et ses associés. Leurs regards se croisèrent et l'amusement dans les yeux du jeune consultant finit d'irriter son superviseur qui s'engouffra dans le bureau.

\- La prochaine fois je lui refile l' **aspirateur** et je prends le champagne !

...

 **5.** **Caféine (110 mots)**

Assis derrière le volant de sa Ford, Peter surveillait avec les jumelles la fenêtre du deuxième étage du bâtiment en face de lui. Cela faisait des heures qu'il était en planque et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir tout comme le besoin de **caféine**. Baissant ses jumelles, il se tourna vers la droite en ouvrant la bouche avant de s'immobiliser. La tête de Neal était penchée dans sa direction et ses yeux clos prouvaient qu'il s'était endormi. Le code lui disait qu'il devrait le secouer pour le réveiller, mais la journée avait été longue. Alors, il prit son manteau et le déposa doucement sur son consultant.

\- Repose-toi gamin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série télé.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de la série White Collar. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Merci à JimChou pour les mots fontaine, ski nautique, Noël et Pâques ! N'hésitez pas vous aussi à m'en proposer !**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS SUR WHITE COLLAR**_

 **...**

 **1.** **Equilibriste (101 mots)**

Du bas de la rue, Peter Burke faisait de son mieux pour ignorer le numéro d' **équilibriste** qu'aller tenter son jeune partenaire toujours retenu sous la contrainte par Jim Boothe. Non seulement ce type était dangereux, mais le voir prêt à se lancer sur un câble se trouvant à plusieurs centaines de mètre de haut pour gagner le toit de l'immeuble voisin, avec pour seul objet sa ceinture, n'était pas fait pour le rassurer. Un frisson le parcouru quand il le vit enjamber le parapet.

\- Bon sang Neal, pourquoi faut-il que nous nous retrouvions toujours dans ce genre de situation ?

...

 **2.** **Noël (118 mots)**

Avec un air amusé, Neal observa Peter relire pour la centième fois la liste des choses qu'il avait à faire avant le réveillon.

\- Tu prends cela très à cœur !

\- C'est **Noël** , bien sûr que c'est important. La fête doit être belle et joyeuse !

\- Je vois, répondit Neal en haussant les épaules avant de se replonger dans la lecture de son dossier.

Peter redressa la tête, quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Tu ne penses pas que **Noël** soit important ?

\- Pour ceux qui ont une famille sûrement.

Peter se raidit, comprenant brutalement les sous-entendus. Alors, il se leva et vint s'asseoir sur le bord de son bureau pour l'arracher à sa lecture.

\- Neal… tu es invité.

...

 **3.** **Pâques (127 mots)**

Peter détestait arriver en retard. C'était viscéral et pourtant il y avait des jours rien n'allait. Neal lui avait même envoyé un texto amusé en lui disant qu'il allait prendre le métro. Peter bougonna mais, lorsque la Taurus refusa de démarrer, il dût se résoudre à faire comme son co-équipier. Entre le réveil, la cafetière et la voiture, il arriva au bureau avec deux heures de retard. Il salua rapidement son équipe avant de courir à son bureau, sursautant en découvrant sur celui-ci une panière avec une poule en chocolat.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- C'est **Pâques** Peter, lui répondit Neal. Vu comme cette journée commence, je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin de remontant. Le chocolat contient du fer, c'est excellent pour la santé !

...

 **4.** **Ski nautique (111 mots)**

Assis sur une plage magnifique sur une côte du Cap Vert, Neal observait les vagues, les yeux perdus au loin. L'endroit était idyllique et il était libre, alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal, c'était incompréhensible. Neal avait tout ce qu'il voulait, de l'argent, un lieu sublime, une femme qui semblait l'aimer… Il se laissa tomber à la renverse, s'allongeant sur le sable et découvrant en sursautant le visage de Mozzie se pencher au-dessus de lui.

\- Debout paresseux ! Etre sur une île, ne veut pas dire rien faire ! je viens de te réserver une heure de **ski nautique** ! C'est qu'il ne faut pas laisser fondre ces abdos, c'est notre gagne-pain !

...

 **5.** **Fontaine (111 mots)**

Il y a des souvenirs auxquels on s'accroche sans réellement savoir pourquoi, mais c'est comme ça. Peut-être parce qu'il reste un tout petit bout d'espoir dans un recoin du cœur. Pourtant, Neal savait qu'il était vain d'espérer. Kate était morte et Peter avait besoin de lui. Il ne l'abandonnerait pas, il l'aimait. Alors ce dernier brin d'espoir, maintenant, il était pour lui. Ce fut ainsi qu'il se retrouva devant cette **fontaine** , dans ce petit square où il venait rêver de leurs futurs enfants. Un frisson le parcouru, ce n'était pas le moment de se mettre à pleurer sur le passé. Il avait un futur à sauver et une bague à échanger.


	5. Chapter 5

**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série télé.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de la série White Collar. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots !**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS SUR WHITE COLLAR**_

 **...**

 **1.** **Panique (100 mots)**

Neal savait que la **panique** n'était pas une bonne conseillère et le jeune homme ne paniquait jamais. Il avait un sang-froid qui pouvait étonner, mais qui était bien réel. Neal savait enterrer ses émotions, pourtant, à ce moment précis, c'était bien la panique qui était en train de prendre le dessus, mais ce n'était pas pour lui. C'était pour Peter, là-haut dans le bureau de Kent, Peter qui avait été empoisonné et qui risquait de mourir et ça… Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne pouvait pas bloquer sa **panique** … il devait le sauver… C'était Peter… Il ne pouvait pas mourir.

...

 **2.** **Transfert (106 mots)**

Peter n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il se serait senti mal alors qu'il venait d'obtenir son **transfert** pour diriger l'un des plus gros services de lutte contre les crimes en col blanc de Washington. C'était une promotion à laquelle il n'avait jamais rêvé. Seulement, il y avait Neal… Partir impliquer de l'abandonner derrière lui, car contrairement à ce qu'on lui avait promis, le jeune homme ne serait jamais libéré de son traceur. Il resterait là, à New-York, sous la supervision d'un nouveau chef qui ne verrait en lui qu'un consultant criminel alors que lui… Lui ne voyait pas cela, c'était son petit frère et il ne pouvait l'abandonner.

...

 **3.** **Culturelles (106 mots)**

Depuis que Neal était véritablement entré dans sa vie, devenant son consultant et son ami, Peter devait bien reconnaître que certaines de ses routines avaient radicalement changé. Les soirées devant les matchs de foot avaient une fâcheuse façon à se transformer en soirées **culturelles** avec expositions, concerts et opéras au grand bonheur de son épouse, contente de s'être trouvé un complice pour le sortir de sa routine. Peter soupira et traîna les pieds, suivant sa femme, qui tenait par le bras son jeune consultant en s'extasiant devant un monochrome bleuté dont il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt.

\- A force, je vais le remettre en prison !

...

 **4.** **Némésis (104 mots)**

Quand Neal s'était lancé dans se premières arnaques, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que tout irait aussi mal et qu'au fil des ans, l'un de ses amis d'avant devienne sa **Némésis** , un ennemi mortel qui était prêt à tout pour le faire souffrir avant de le tuer. Il s'en était prit à Peter et maintenant c'était Elizabeth qui était danger. Il l'avait enlevé pour un trésor que Neal serai tout prêt à lui donner, comme il serait prêt à donner sa vie pour qu'elle retrouve Peter en bonne santé… Oui, s'il fallait en arriver là, il laisserait Keller le tuer pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait.

...

 **5.** **Mourir (109 mots)**

Il y a avait un étrange paradoxe à se dire qu'il allait devoir mourir pour continuer à vivre… **Mourir** devant Peter, l'abandonner pour tout recommencer ailleurs… Non… **Mourir** pour les protéger parce que Keller l'avait prévenu, tout ses proches seraient en danger. Pourtant Neal n'avait pas envie de mourir et encore moins de partir. Malgré le bracelet et cet accord qui l'agaçait, il voulait rester… Servir de baby-sitter au fils de Peter, regarder un opéra la tête sur l'épaule de June, découvrir une exposition avec Peter ou tenter de comprendre les règles du baseball avec Peter, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il les aimait, alors demain il devait **mourir**.


	6. Chapter 6

**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série télé.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de la série White Collar. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots !**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS SUR WHITE COLLAR**_

 **...**

 **1.** **Liquide (109 mots)**

Emmitouflé dans un plaid, le nez rouge et les yeux fiévreux, Peter ne semblait pas au mieux. L'éternuement qui lui échappa le confirma et entraîna un regard amusé de la part de Neal qui était en train de préparer quelque chose dans la cuisine. Ce dernier empoigna la casserole sur le feu et versa le contenu dans une tasse qu'il tendit à son ami. Peter observa le liquide verdâtre avec suspicion.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un vieux remède de Moz.

\- Mozzie ! S'exclama Peter en repoussant la tasse. Désolé, je préfère m'en passer.

\- Tu as tort, avec toutes ses phobies, il ne peut que te faire du bien.

...

 **2.** **Vite (110 mots)**

Neal avait dû grandir **vite** , peut-être trop, mais comment aurait-il pu faire autrement ? La disparition de sa vie de ce père à la fois flic et ripoux, le programme de protection des témoins, l'alcoolisme de sa mère qui avait fini par oublier qu'elle avait un fils… Si Hélène n'avait pas été là pour prendre soin de lui… Neal frémit… Oui, il avait dû grandir plus **vite** que les autres et c'était ça qui l'avait transformé en ce qu'il était : un escroc charmant et surdoué dont le premier faux fut la carte de transport scolaire que sa mère refusait de lui acheter, préférant de loin sa bouteille de scotch.

...

 **3.** **Gamin (112 mots)**

Mozzie s'était toujours préoccupé principalement de son bonheur et de sa vie depuis qu'il avait eu conscience que le monde était peuplé de loups et de gens avides de pouvoir et de richesse. Cela fonctionnait bien comme ça et puis, il avait croisé le regard bleu d'un **gamin** enthousiaste qui avait basculé son monde, un gamin auquel il s'était attaché comme à un petit frère et pour qui il ferait ou accepterait n'importe quoi, même lui pardonner de lui avoir menti sur sa mort pour que sa peine soit plus crédible, mais maintenant, Mozzie avait hâte de le retrouver pour serrer dans ses bras ce petit frère qui lui avait tant manqué.

...

 **4.** **Comédie (124 mots)**

La première fois que Jones avait rencontré Neal Caffrey, c'était le jour de son arrestation et il avait été frappé par son attitude calme et la poignée de main sincère qu'il avait donné à Peter pour lui avoir permis de retrouver Kate. A l'époque, il pensait que c'était de la **comédie** , mais avec le recul, il avait compris que c'était faux. Il était comme ça Neal… Il était peut-être un escroc de haut vol, mais il respectait les gens et il était prêt à aider ses amis, comme il était en train d'aider Jones à faire tomber Van Horn… Van Horn qui le traquait comme une proie quelque part dans le bâtiment, faisant monter l'angoisse de Jones. Il devait le retrouver et le sauver.

...

 **5.** **Exaspérant (101 mots)**

Diana soupira. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Peter s'obstinait à accepter la présence de ce petit homme chauve dans leurs enquêtes. Avec ses théories du complot et ses tocs, il était **exaspérant** ! Pourtant, peu à peu, elle avait fini par l'apprécier. Il était étrange, mais il était fidèle en amitié et plein de ressources. Il parvenait même à la faire rire et, au bout d'un moment, elle se surprit à le considérer comme un ami, même s'il avait l'art et la manière de la faire encore soupirer de dépit. Il était comme ça Mozzie à la fois énervant et attachant.


	7. Chapter 7

**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série télé.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de la série White Collar. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots !**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS SUR WHITE COLLAR**_

 **...**

 **1.** **Averse (119 mots)**

Malgré toute la violence de l' **averse** qui se déchaînait au-dessus de sa tête, Neal restait parfaitement immobile, debout sur le perron de la maison de Peter, ne sachant pas s'il devait frapper. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, mais il ne savait pas comment il réagirait en le découvrant. Depuis la mort de Kate, tout lui semblait si compliqué… Il aurait dû être dans cet avion pour mourir avec elle... Tout à sa peine, il ne perçut ni la porte s'ouvrir, ni des mains le tirer à l'intérieur. Ce ne fut que lorsque les bras solides de Peter le serrèrent contre lui qu'il comprit. Alors, seulement, il se laissa aller, libérant ses larmes la tête sur son épaule.

...

 **2.** **Épitaphe** **(114 mots)**

Dix ans en arrière quand il l'avait arrêté. Cinq ans en arrière quand il était devenu son consultant. Six mois en arrière quand il lui avait demandé d'être le parrain de son enfant à naître… A aucune de ces occasions, Peter n'avait envisagé de se retrouver là, assis à son bureau en train de chercher une phrase, belle et touchante qui refléterait la personnalité de Neal et l'accompagnerait à jamais sur son épitaphe. Neal qu'il aimait comme son petit frère… Neal qui avait voulu le sauver, qui avait pensé tromper Keller et qui l'avait payé de sa vie… Neal dont il avait décidé de donner le prénom à son enfant, pour ne jamais l'oublier…

...

 **3.** **Valise (108 mots)**

Alors qu'il remonta la fermeture éclair d'un geste brusque, refermant son sac de voyage, un frémissement parcourut son échine et Neal lutta contre des larmes qui le prirent par surprise. Ce n'était pas la première **valise** qu'il bouclait, le premier endroit qu'il devait quitter plus ou moins rapidement. Ce n'était même pas la première fois qu'il le faisait depuis qu'il était ici, mais cette fois, c'était définitif. Il ne reviendrait pas. Il allait devoir les laisser tous derrière lui, pour les protéger. Bien sûr, ils le pleureraient, mais ils seraient ensemble. Lui serait seul… Libre, mais seul… Loin de cette famille qu'il aimait au point de se sacrifier.

...

 **4.** **Pédestre (113 mots)**

Peter se retourna vers son consultant en laissant échapper un soupir bruyant qui attira un regard bleu courroucé. La Ford Taurus avait fini dans un fossé, un peu aidé par une bande de type surarmée et les deux hommes se retrouvaient à crapahuter dans des sentiers **pédestres** à flanc de colline à pleine plus large de quatre pieds. La situation n'était pas engageante, mais les remarques incessantes de Neal avaient le don de l'exaspérer.

\- Si seulement tu connaissais le prix de ses chaussures.

\- Elles sont à June, comme le reste.

\- Raison de plus !

\- Oui, et bien si tu ne veux pas lui rendre une chemise trouée, je te conseille de t'activer.

...

 **5\. Empiriocriticisme (113 mots)**

Peter ne savait plus comment agir avec son consultant. Neal prenait chaque mission comme un jeu et le trouver étaler dans le lit king size d'une suite du plus grand palace de la ville en train de lire un ouvrage de Lénine consacré au matérialisme et à l' **empiriocriticisme** lui offrit une vision incongrue.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je l'ai trouvé dans une de ces boîtes où on dépose des vieux livres.

\- Et tu ne penses pas qu'il y a une certaine dichotomie entre ce que tu lis et la perception de la vie de Neal Caffrey ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je ne dis jamais non aux nouvelles expériences !


	8. Chapter 8

**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série télé.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de la série White Collar. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots !**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS SUR WHITE COLLAR**_

 **...**

 **1.** **Rooibos (106 mots)**

Assis sur son canapé, emmitouflé dans un plaid et tenant une boîte de kleenex à la main, Peter avait l'air totalement misérable. Il avait les yeux fiévreux et l'éternuement qu'il émit, fit apparaître Neal devant lui. Le jeune consultant le gratifia de l'un de ces fameux sourires à la fois charmeur et moqueur.

\- Ah tu peux rire !

\- Je compatis Peter, sincèrement.

\- Tu parles ? Comment tu fais pour n'être jamais malade ?

\- Je bois, lui répondit ce dernier en lui tendant une tasse.

\- Hein ?

\- Tiens, lui répliqua Neal en lui tendant une tasse. Une infusion de **rooibos** , ça te fera du bien, crois-moi.

...

 **2.** **Roublard (110 mots)**

En travaillant aux côtés de Neal, Peter avait appris à mieux le connaître. L'escroc charmeur, désinvolte et volontiers **roublard** , était un masque. Un masque qu'il avait vu se craqueler au fur et à mesure : quand il lui avait murmuré sa confiance à moitié drogué, quand il avait pleuré dans ses bras après la mort de Kate, quand il l'avait laissé le ramener sans savoir ce qu'on lui réservait, quand il l'avait choisi lui, plutôt que son père biologique, quand il l'avait vu s'écrouler après la trahison de Rebecca… Oui, ce n'était qu'un masque et il était heureux de voir qu'il ne le portait plus quand il était avec lui.

...

 **3.** **Jambon (121 mots)**

Neal était assis à la table de la cuisine, observant Peter qui faisait les cents pas en lui expliquant combien il avait été imprudent et irresponsable. Peter Burke était un être passionnant ! Le seul qu'il connaissait capable de vous engueuler tout en préparant une quiche pour faire une surprise à son épouse. Neal s'amusait de la situation. Peter le comprit et fronça les sourcils.

\- Oh tu peux rire ! Je vais te renvoyer en prison moi un de ces jours.

\- Tu n'oserais pas !

\- Oh si ! Et bon sang où est passé mon **jambon** ?

\- Ah je plaide non coupable ! Répondit Neal en désignant Satchmo.

Le labrador s'aplatit et Peter soupira.

\- Si maintenant j'ai deux voleurs à gérer !

...

 **4.** **Exquis (121 mots)**

Assis sur sa terrasse, les yeux perdus dans la nuit étoilée qui venait de se lever au-dessus de Manhattan, Neal ne se souciait pas du froid. Il ne bougeait pas, sirotant seul un vers de vin au goût **exquis**. Pas étonnant pour une bouteille dont le prix contenait quatre chiffres, mais cela n'était pas important, pas plus que le goût du vin d'ailleurs. Il avait juste besoin d'être seul, de réfléchir à la manière dont sa vie était en train de se déliter. Il avait perdu la confiance de Jones et de Diana, l'affection de Peter et la complicité avec El. Cela lui faisait tellement mal. Qu'allait-il donc faire maintenant ? Continuer à espérer ou céder à ses vieux démons ?

...

 **5.** **Promotion (105 mots)**

Diana ne savait pas vraiment comment cela était arrivé. Elle était un agent du FBI reconnu par ses supérieurs, elle s'état battu pour arriver à cette **promotion**. Il était rare de la donner à une femme et encore plus à une femme qui aimait les femmes. Toute sa vie était tourné vers sa carrière, même sa vue sentimentale en avait pâti, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle était prête subitement à tout détruire pour venir en aide à un criminel, pour venir en aide à Neal. Le problème était peut-être là, ce n'était pas un simple criminel, c'était Neal et il était son ami.


	9. Chapter 9

**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série télé.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de la série White Collar. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Merci à JimChou qui m'a proposé les mots de ce chapitre ;)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots !**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS SUR WHITE COLLAR**_

 **...**

 **1.** **Montmartre (106 mots)**

Peter releva son col pendant qu'il pressa le pas pour gagner la petite rue dont il relisait le nom de manière compulsive toutes les dix secondes. Elle se trouvait au pied de la butte **Montmartre** , dans cette capitale française où tous les artistes aimaient se retrouver, mais là, à ce moment, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui comptait. Quelqu'un qu'il avait cru mort et qu'il était sur le point de retrouver. Peter finit par courir pour aller plus vite et il s'engouffra dans la rue, avant de s'immobiliser brusquement devant le numéro 90. Son regard balaya les environs, rien… et puis une silhouette se dessina.

...

 **2.** **Lasagnes (105 mots)**

Peter tournait dans sa cuisine comme un lion en cage tout en préparant un plat de **lasagnes** maison pour El qui n'allait pas tarder à rentrer après une semaine en déplacement. Elle lui avait manqué et son retour coïncidait très exactement avec la date anniversaire de leur rencontre, une date qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier. Alors, il s'était mis aux fourneaux, mettant les petits plats dans les grands. Tout devait être parfait. Il avait même négocié le fait de laisser Neal échapper à une nuit de surveillance en échange de l'une de ses bouteilles de vin hors de prix. Oui, cette soirée allait être parfaite.

...

 **3.** **Paintball (110 mots)**

Neal observa le pistolet de **paintball** et les lunettes que lui tendaient Peter avec un air suspicieux.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer l'intérêt de se tirer dessus à coup de peinture ?

\- C'est moins dangereux qu'à balle réelle et puis, je n'y suis pour rien moi si Foster a décidé de faire **paintball** comme sortie d'intégration aux nouveaux. Vois ça comme un jeu.

\- Un jeu ?

\- Ah ne me dis pas que tu n'aimes pas jouer !

\- Si, mais un jeu c'est dérober un Monet en plein jour au MoMa, ce n'est pas jouer à la guerre avec une bande de geek !

\- Aujourd'hui si !

...

 **4.** **Bouée (102 mots)**

C'était étrange cette dépendance… Ce besoin vital envers quelqu'un qui était bien plus qu'un ami, bien plus qu'un meilleur ami même. Un roc, quelque chose de stable à laquelle on pouvait s'agripper, une **bouée** de sauvetage… Des bras pour vous retenir. Les mêmes bras qui vous enserraient à ce moment alors que tout semblait se déliter, le passé comme l'avenir, ne laissant qu'une douleur profonde et brutale qui vous provoquait des tremblements incontrôlés, qui vous empêchait même de respirer. Des bras pour vous retenir, des bras auxquels il était si crucial de s'accrocher, surtout maintenant, alors que les flammes étaient encore si proches.

...

 **5.** **Toboggan (115 mots)**

Peter le savait. Il l'avait toujours su, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de mettre enfin en contact Neal Caffrey et Neal Burke ou plutôt si à voir comme il s'entendait, mais lui avait l'impression de n'avoir pas un mais deux enfants à surveiller. Ce qui avait fait sourire El, qui lui avait rappelé que cela avait toujours été plus ou moins le cas, et c'était vrai qu'il avait l'impression de voir deux enfants jouer ensemble, tellement ils riaient en grimpant sur ce **toboggan** , mais en même temps cela lui faisait du bien. Il avait tellement cru l'avoir perdu, que de le voir si heureux avec son fils, ne pouvait que lui faire du bien.


	10. Chapter 10

**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série télé.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de la série White Collar. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Alors les mots de cette liste font suite à une idée née au sein de nos discussion dans le COLLECTIF NONAME : L'ALPHABET DE L'ETE. Cette idée a été initié par Elizabeth Mary Holmes que je remercie pour cette idée fort sympathique de nous proposer un mot rare par jour ! Voilà donc une première fournée sur ce fandom !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots !**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS SUR WHITE COLLAR**_

 **...**

 **1.** **Abracadabrantesque (102 mots)**

En se regardant dans le miroir, Peter Burke soupira tout en se demandant bien comment il avait pu, encore, accepter de se faire embarquer dans une des idées totalement **abracadabrantesques** de son agaçant et charmeur consultant. Ce n'était pas la première idée étrange qui avait germé dans l'esprit de Neal, mais là, s'en était trop ! Et quand El entra sans frapper, avant d'éclater d'un grand éclat de rire, il se surprit à rêver de lui tordre le cou. Mais quelle idée il avait eu d'accepter de porter ce costume de clown, est-ce qu'il ressemblait vraiment à un artiste de cirque ?

...

 **2.** **Amphigouri (105 mots) _(discours embrouillé et volontairement obscur)_**

Passer des heures dans le camion de surveillance avec Mozzie était une épreuve pour Jones qui ne supportait plus les discours décousu et insensé du paranoïaque accroc aux complots cachés.

\- Donc vous n'obtiendrez rien de plus de la personne qui se tient en face de vous si mes synapses corporelles ne reçoivent pas une humeur tempérée pouvant les réchauffer afin que les connexions s'établissent et se réactivent dans le bon ordre.

Jones fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est normal que je ne comprenne pas un seul mot ?

Mozzie soupira et montra sa tasse en roulant des yeux.

\- Ce café est trop froid !

...

 **3.** **Brocarder (116 mots)**

Peter aurait dû s'en douter. A la minute où il avait vu le petit sourire en coin de Neal, oui, il aurait dû le savoir. Le professeur Walter allait passer un sale quart d'heure, parce que si ses connaissances en art étaient bien plus lacunaires qu'il ne s'en vantait, celles de Neal étaient irréprochables. Peter vit le pseudo-professeur se décomposer. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il devait se faire **brocarder** de la sorte par un gamin qui n'était pas censé être plus qu'un simple escroc en liberté surveillé. Il trouvait la situation amusante, mais il ne devait pas encourager Neal dans cette attitude et il lui donna un coup de coude pour le faire taire.

...

 **4.** **Cabochon (112 mots)**

La loupe vissée sur l'œil, Neal faisait tourner entre ses doigts une belle chevalière en or ancienne ornée d'un **cabochon** de rubis sous l'œil attentif de Peter et de Jones. L'agent se pencha en souriant vers son superviseur.

\- Au vu du sourire, est-ce qu'on lui laisse manipuler encore longtemps ?

\- Oui, dit Peter, j'adore ce moment où on a l'impression que de la fumée va lui sortir par les oreilles tant il cogite.

\- On est plus proche de l'orgasme si on en croit son air béat.

\- Vous savez que je vous entends ? Demanda l'intéressé sans redresser la tête. Cette bague a appartenu à Nicolas II, un peu de respect !

...

 **5.** **Dithyrambique (111 mots)**

Trop, c'était beaucoup trop. Peter n'était pas contre le fait de féliciter Neal pour son esprit d'initiative et sa réactivité qui leur avaient valu de mettre un point à cette histoire et de retrouver cette femme en vie, mais les tirades **dithyrambiques** de leur supérieur allaient le rendre insupportable pendant plusieurs jours. Peter le savait rien qu'au sourire dont il était en train de le gratifier. Il paraissait… fier… heureux et subitement, Peter comprit que ce n'était pas si mal. Toute sa vie, on lui avait dit qu'il n'était qu'un bon à rien, un vulgaire criminel alors, finalement, ces mots-là lui montraient que ce n'était pas le cas et c'était bien.


	11. Chapter 11

**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série télé.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de la série White Collar. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Alors les mots de cette liste font suite à une idée née au sein de nos discussion dans le COLLECTIF NONAME : L'ALPHABET DE L'ETE. Cette idée a été initié par Elizabeth Mary Holmes que je remercie pour cette idée fort sympathique de nous proposer un mot rare par jour ! Voilà donc une deuxième fournée sur ce fandom !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots !**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS SUR WHITE COLLAR**_

 **...**

 **1.** **Exubérant (122 mots)**

Peter était toujours étonné par le zèle que mettait Neal lorsqu'une nouvelle enquête leur était attribuée et qu'elle lui plaisait. Son air malicieux et son comportement **exubérant** pendant les briefings le changeait grandement de celui de tous les diplômés du MIT avec lesquels il l'avait eu l'habitude trop longtemps de travailler. Toutefois, il devait aussi essayer de la canaliser parce que Neal ayant navigué surtout de l'autre côté de la barrière, il ne s'embarrassait pas vraiment de procédures et de protocoles, or s'il ne voulait pas voir tout leur travail être réduit à néant, il devait vraiment apprendre à le gérer et quand il le regardait avec ce sourire joyeux, Peter ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupirer : ce n'était pas gagné !

...

 **2.** **Flambeur (118 mots)**

Ce genre de situation avait le don de mettre Peter mal à l'aise. Déjà parce qu'il n'était pas fan des casinos, mais surtout parce que lâcher Neal Caffrey au milieu de tous ces **flambeurs** avec les 50 000 dollars prêtés par le bureau ne le rassurait pas. Son jeune consultant lui avait adressé un sourire si plein de malice en prenant la mallette qu'il le regrettait déjà. Diana comprenant son inquiétude, lui tendit un gobelet de café.

\- C'est déjà le troisième.

\- Alors, ça peut plus vous faire du mal.

Peter le prit et ajusta son oreillette juste au moment où Neal se présenta.

\- Je m'appelle Neal Bond.

Peter soupira.

\- Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

...

 **3.** **Goguenard (112 mots)**

C'était amusant parfois de se dire que son partenaire était censé être l'un des plus grands escrocs mondial, amusant parce que Peter le connaissait si bien que Neal ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Il savait lire en lui et décoder ses postures et ses attitudes et là, le regard un brin **goguenard** qu'il lui lança le fit sourire. Leur interlocuteur présentait une fatuité en égal grandeur à son ignorance et pourtant, le jeune escroc semblait l'écouter religieusement, buvant ses paroles avec application. Peter dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire au deuxième coup d'œil un peu appuyé de Neal. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre.

...

 **4.** **Gandin (115 mots)**

Pour les besoins de cette nouvelle infiltration, Peter avait laissé carte blanche à Neal, mais le voir débarquer dans un costume en soie, encore plus apprêté que la normal, les cheveux tirés en arrière et un foulard du même tissus autour du cou le laissant sans voix. A ses côtés, Jones sourit.

\- Ah, ma grand-mère avait un mot pour ce genre de personnage.

\- De quoi ? Marmonna Peter.

\- Il nous présente une très belle illustration de ce à quoi ressemble un **gandin**.

\- Un quoi ?

\- Vous manquez de vocabulaire chef aujourd'hui. Est-ce que vous voulez que je passe vous acheter un dictionnaire ?

\- Fais plutôt en sorte de ne pas me le perdre de vue, ronchonna ce dernier.

...

 **5.** **Logophile (101 mots)**

Peter soupira pendant qu'il observait Mozzie faire les cent pas devant lui en déclamant l'une de ses tirades dont il avait le secret. Cet homme était fascinant, un vrai **logophile** qui aimait les mots tout autant que les discours. Des discours qu'il était capable de rendre totalement opaque aux communs des mortels et là, tout de suite, Peter sentait qu'il appartenait à ce groupe. Il ne comprenait rien sauf que Neal était en danger et cela était suffisant. Il se leva d'un bond, immobilisant Mozzie en le cramponnant par un bras tout en lui demandant.

\- Mozzie, du calme, où est-il ?


	12. Chapter 12

**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série télé.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de la série White Collar. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Alors les mots de cette liste font suite à une idée née au sein de nos discussion dans le COLLECTIF NONAME : L'ALPHABET DE L'ETE. Cette idée a été initié par Elizabeth Mary Holmes que je remercie pour cette idée fort sympathique de nous proposer un mot rare par jour ! Voilà donc une troisième fournée sur ce fandom !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots !**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS SUR WHITE COLLAR**_

 **...**

 **1.** **Marronnier (112 mots)**

Le froid paraissait mordant ce matin, encore plus que hier. La télévision était allumée et les journalistes, cédant à l'appel des **marronniers** saisonniers n'en avaient plus que pour les préparatifs de Nöel. Peter aurait dû en être heureux. Ce serait le premier Nöel de Neal junior, mais aussi le premier sans Neal senior et cette idée là lui sciait les jambes. Il s'était imaginé une fête tellement belle en apprenant que le petit serait né avant les festivités, et là… Là il n'avait plus envie de faire la fête. Il n'avait plus en tête que la main du médecin ouvrant le sac mortuaire et la pâleur définitive des traits de son ami.

...

 **2.** **Queer (105 mots)**

L'hôtel était miteux, mais c'était un très bon poste d'observation sur l'appartement de leur cible qui se trouvait juste en face. Peter avait allumé la télévision sans vraiment se préoccuper du reportage qui était diffusait. Il voulait du bruit, c'est tout. Ce ne fut que lorsque Diana arriva avec les cafés, lui lançant joyeusement sur un ton désinvolte.

\- Oh, patron, je ne savais pas que vous vous intéressiez au mouvement **queer** londonien. Je peux vous présenter de très bons amis si vous voulez.

Peter se tourna vers son agent, lui répliquant sur le même ton.

\- Oh, mais je n'en doute pas, mais après cette opération.

 **...**

 **3.** **Queue-de-morue (102 mots)**

Peter soupira pendant qu'il observa Neal enfiler sa **queue-de-morue** avec le sourire d'un enfant de 8 ans.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

Ce dernier lui sourit plus grand tout en enfilant une paire de gant blanc.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je suis excité !

\- Oh si ! Et c'est ce qui m'inquiète justement, marmonna son ami en lui tendant le haut-de-forme que son jeune consultant déposa avec grâce sur sa tête.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Peter. Les arnaques c'est comme la magie tout est dans l'illusion.

\- Ouais, ben ne te prends pas pour Houdini quand même.

...

 **4.** **Raout (108 mots)**

Peter tentait de nouer un nœud papillon sous le regard courroucé de Neal qui ne tenta même pas de se lever pour lui venir en aide. Elizabeth entra dans la pièce et bloqua.

\- Ouh là ! Je sens un conflit.

\- Monsieur boude.

\- Ah bon, pour qu'elle raison ?

\- Eh bien, je suis celui qui va passer sa soirée au consulat d'Italie ce soir.

\- Parce que tu crois que je suis jaloux que tu ailles faire ton numéro dans le **raout** de Mme la consule ?

Elizabeth laissa échapper un grand éclat de rire et sourit au jeune escroc.

\- Oh oui, mon grand, je vois parfaitement que tu es jaloux !

...

 **5.** **Salmigondis (119 mots)**

Le soupir que poussa Mozzie en refermant son livre fit redresser la tête en Neal qui observa son ami.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Ce livre est un **salmigondis** de théories officielles qu'on tente de nous faire passer pour des vérités.

Neal finit de se redresser en levant un sourcil.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- De l'assassinat de JFK ! Ce livre est un tissu de bêtises. Il y a bien quelques bonnes pistes, mais hop ! Aussitôt on y mélange des théories officielles fumeuses. Tu veux des exemples ?

\- Pas tout de suite, je suis toujours sur ce dossier de fraude à l'assurance, mais je te crois. Écris-leur une lettre pour te plaindre.

\- Bonne idée ! J'y vais tout de suite !


	13. Chapter 13

**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série télé.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de la série White Collar. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Alors les mots de cette liste font suite à une idée née au sein de nos discussion dans le COLLECTIF NONAME : L'ALPHABET DE L'ETE. Cette idée a été initié par Elizabeth Mary Holmes que je remercie pour cette idée fort sympathique de nous proposer un mot rare par jour ! Voilà donc une dernière fournée sur ce fandom !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots !**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS SUR WHITE COLLAR**_

 **...**

 **1.** **Whist (126 mots)**

Peter fronça les sourcils en détaillant Neal avec un air suspicieux.

\- Sérieusement, tu compte aller à cette partie de bridge qu'Elizabeth veut organiser.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Parce que bien sûr tu sais jouer au bridge.

Le petit sourire en coin fit soupirer Peter.

\- Bien sûr que tu sais y jouer, quelle question ridicule !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, enfant je me suis passionné pour les jeux de cartes anciens comme le **whist**.

\- Et ?

\- Eh bien, le bridge est tiré de l'une de ces variantes ce ne doit pas être très compliqué et puis, c'est pour la bonne cause je te rappel. C'est un tournoi caritatif

\- Tu as conscience que les femmes seront bien plus âgés que celle que tu courtises habituellement ?

\- Une chance que je n'aille courtiser personne !

...

 **2.** **Xérès (111 mots)**

Neal fit un grand sourire à Sara tout en déposant un plateau de tapas et d'olives sur la table qu'il avait orné de fleurs et de bougies. Avec la vue sur les toits que donnait le pentahouse, c'était presque féerique et la jeune femme sourit.

\- Ils ont l'air magnifiques et presque maison.

\- Ils le sont, je les ai préparés cet après-midi, répondit Neal en sortant la bouteille de **Xérès** du bac à glaçon.

Sara lui sourit.

\- C'est un manzanilla, ils ne doivent être dégustés qu'à une température entre 7 et 9 degrés.

\- J'adore presque autant que tu me parles de vin que d'œuvres d'art.

\- Mais le vin est un art.

...

 **3.** **Xérographie (110 mots)**

En fronçant les sourcils, Peter se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de Neal qui observait à la loupe une liasse de bon au trésor allemands prétendument datés des années quarante qu'ils venaient de saisir.

\- Alors ?

\- Ce sont des faux.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Ce n'est pas de l'encre. Ces bons sont plus récents. Ils ont été reproduits à l'identique par **xérographie**. Je dirais qu'ils datent du milieu des années soixante-dix. Les poudres utilisées remplacent l'encre. Si celui qui a voulu encaisser ses bons n'est pas dans le secret, il ne va pas apprécier l'arnaque.

\- Tu te rappelles que c'est un mafieux ?

\- Heureusement que l'un de nous est armé !

...

 **4.** **Yodel (100 mots)**

Peter tentait de garder son sérieux mais voir Mozzie débarquait dans son bureau habillé en tyrolien, était une image totalement surréaliste comme seul l'ami de Neal pouvait en offrir. Même Jones était arrivé en courant autant pour écouter le nouveau complot qu'il pensait avoir découvert que pour analyser sa tenue. D'ailleurs, l'agent du FBI ne put retenir un léger rire tout en lui demandant.

\- Et vous faites du **yodel** aussi ?

Mozzie le gratifia d'un regard sombre tout en soupirant.

\- S'il le faut, oui ! Mais là n'est pas la question ! Vous n'avez pas entendu ce que je viens de dire ?

...

 **5.** **Zanni (110 mots)**

Le nez presque sur la toile, Neal tentait de voir si ce tableau typique de la fin du XVIIIème représentant un Arlequin et un Polichinelle étaient bien de la main d'Antoine Watteau. La comedia dell'arte, les **zannis** comme c'était le cas ici, cela faisait parti de la palette des personnages qu'il aimait peindre mais Peter était sûr que la toile était un faux.

\- Alors ?

\- Je serai pour faire une radiographie pour vérifier.

\- Ben alors, ton super pouvoir ne marche plus ?

Neal adressa un léger sourire à son ami.

\- On parle de plusieurs millions si c'est un vrai.

\- Depuis quand cela arrête Neal Caffrey ?

\- D'accord, c'est un vrai.


	14. Chapter 14

**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série télé.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de la série White Collar. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Merci à JimChou de m'avoir proposer les mots de ce chapitre ;)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots !**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS SUR WHITE COLLAR**_

 **...**

 **1\. Incorrigible (108 mots)**

Neal était totalement et irrévocablement **incorrigible**. Il suffisait que Peter lui ordonne de faire quelque chose pour qu'il décide par lui-même d'avoir une attitude diamétralement opposée. D'accord, en l'occurrence, cela venait de sortir Diana d'une situation compliquée. Faire semblant de flirter avec un ami serait moins difficile que d'avoir à choisir un inconnu quelconque dans la salle, mais toute de même. Si le jeune homme se faisait repérer c'était toute la mission qui s'écroulerait comme un château de cartes et Peter cherchait déjà malgré lui comment justifier ce futur fiasco. Non seulement Neal était **incorrigible** , mais en plus il allait lui faire avoir des ulcères à force !

...

 **2\. Cocktail (117 mots)**

Affichant un sourire détendu, un verre de **cocktail** à la main, Neal semblait tout à fait à l'aise dans cette assemblée d'industriels, de juges et de professeurs qui représentaient l'élite sociale. Cela paraissait plus compliqué pour Peter dont le sourire crispé ne parvenait pas à dissimuler la nervosité. Neal trouva amusant le voir si mal à l'aise, mais il devait l'aider. Il s'approcha, portant le verre à ses lèvres pour boire une gorgée avant d'en attraper un autre, d'un geste félin, sur le plateau d'une jeune serveuse sous le charme. Il le tendit à Peter sans se départir de son sourire.

\- Ne reste pas les mains vides. Tenir un verre permet de te créer une première contenance.

...

 **3\. Vacances (102 mots)**

 **Vacances**. Peter faillit en échapper son stylo et dut bien garder la bouche ouverte pendant plusieurs secondes le temps que ce mot fasse son chemin dans son esprit, puis, il répéta avec un air totalement hébété.

\- Tu me demandes des vacances ?

\- Tout à fait, répondit Neal avec un sourire enjôleur. Je suis presque celui qui travaille le plus ici et je n'ai jamais de vacances. Je voudrais prendre l'air et…

\- Tu sais que tu n'es pas vraiment libre, Neal.

L'ombre qui passa dans le regard bleu et fatigué de son jeune partenaire fut plus éloquent que sa réponse qu'il n'entendit pas.

...

 **4\. Stylo (117 mots)**

\- Tu sais que tu n'es pas vraiment libre, Neal.

Le jeune homme frémit, bien sûr qu'il le savait, mais il n'avait pas arrêté depuis la mort de Kate et son retour. Il se sentait épuisé. Il avait eu tellement de mal à se lever ce matin. Même s'il aimait la ville, il savait qu'il avait besoin de s'aérer la tête et de se reposer. Il baissa les yeux, répondant doucement.

\- On me le répète bien assez.

Peter lui répondit vaguement quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas, trop concentré sur ses pensées. Quelle idée idiote d'avoir pensé que le FBI accorderait quelques jours de repos à un consultant criminel. Un coup de **stylo** sur la tête le fit sursauter.

...

 **5\. Camping (114 mots)**

Peter regardait Neal. Oui, il lui semblait épuisé et il ne trichait pas. Il lui fallait du repos. Il était encore si fragile. Ce qu'il avait pris pour une provocation Caffréenne était une demande sincère.

\- D'accord, j'ai une idée.

L'absence de réaction de Neal l'intrigua et Peter lui donna un coup de stylo sur la tête, le faisant sursauter.

\- Hey ! Tu m'écoutes ?

\- Excuses-moi, tu disais ?

\- Je suis d'accord, tu as besoin de vacances, alors j'ai une idée. Toi et moi ce week-end on va faire du **camping** !

\- Dans un palace ? Demanda Neal avec un léger sourire.

\- Dans une forêt au bord d'un lac. Tu voulais bien te ressourcer ?

.

* * *

 **Voilà, vous l'aurez compris, c'est la première fois que je me sers de trois mots pour créer une sorte de drabble plus long. dites moi ce que vous en pensez. A la prochaine !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série télé.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de la série White Collar. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Merci à JimChou de m'avoir proposer les mots de ce chapitre ;)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots !**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS SUR WHITE COLLAR**_

 **...**

 **Embouteillage (102 mots)**

Peter donna un coup de poing rageur sur le volant de la Taurus qui marqua un agacement assez prononcé. Cela faisait une heure qu'ils étaient coincés dans les **embouteillages** à cause de la neige et il avait ce dîner de prévu pour l'anniversaire d'Elizabeth, ce qui le mettait hors de lui !

\- Mais comment, ils ne peuvent pas anticiper un bordel pareil ! Ronchonna-t-il attendant une réponse de son consultant qui ne vint pas.

Intrigué, il tourna la tête, découvrant Neal endormi, le visage tourné vers lui. Peter soupira et tenta de sa calmer. C'était une raison pour ne plus hurler.

...

 **Myosotis (105 mots)**

Neal faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour lutter contre ses larmes, mais c'était une victoire qu'il ne semblait pas pouvoir gagner. Il avait l'impression que son cœur ne battait plus, que sa vie était finie… Derrière ses paupières closes, il ne voyait plus que son regard, son sourire et ses yeux de **myosotis** magnifiques qui attendaient juste qu'elle le rejoigne. Pourquoi avait-il marqué ce temps d'arrêt ? Pourquoi avait-il discuté avec Peter ? S'il ne s'était pas retourné, il aurait été dans l'avion et il serait mort avec elle… C'était une option bien plus satisfaisante que celle de rester désormais un mort-vivant privé de tout avenir.

...

 **Tri sélectif (134 mots)**

Peter était affalé sur le canapé de Neal, en tenue de sport et une canette de bière à la main. Il était captivé par le match de basket et Neal, assis à sa table laissa échapper un soupir. Cela faisait trois fois, qu'il relisait la dernière phrase de son roman sans la comprendre. Un cri de joie de Peter finit de le faire sursauter. Apparemment, son équipe venait de marquer. Pris d'une soudaine envie de fêter la victoire, ce dernier lança sa canette dans la poubelle et sourit.

\- Tu as vu ? Moi aussi j'ai marqué un panier à trois points.

\- Ah c'est très bien, dit Neal sauf que tu vas te lever pour aller à l'autre poubelle.

\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que les canettes, c'est dans l'autre. Tu connais le **tri sélectif** ?

...

 **Œillet (100 mots)**

Neal tremblait comme une feuille des pieds à la tête. C'était une sensation terrible qui lui faisait mal, mais qu'il ne parvenait pas à arrêter. Il n'était même pas sûr de parvenir à faire un pas devant l'autre, pourtant, il lui devait… Et Peter était là, juste derrière lui… Alors, il prit une inspiration et se décida à avancer serrant plus fort le bouquet d' **œillets** qu'il tenait à la main. Une fleur singulière parce qu'elles étaient ses préférées. Un dernier geste d'amour envers celle dont il s'agenouilla devant la tombe, déposant le bouquet en murmurant doucement.

\- Je t'aime Kate.

\- ...

 **Anchois (114 mots)**

Une quantité impressionnante de dossiers s'étalait sur toute la table de la cuisine de Peter. Neal ne savait pas trop par lequel commencer, mais surtout pour le moment, il devait afficher son plus beau sourire pour faire preuve de persuasion.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux que je nous fasse livrer par le petit traiteur de…

\- Non ! Le coupa Peter. Il y a des traditions à respecter ! Quand on travaille des heures sur des dossiers, on se commande une bonne pizza aux **anchois** !

\- Mais pourquoi aux **anchois** ? Demanda Neal en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu préfères à l'ananas comme El ?

\- Non, soupira le jeune homme. Va pour les anchois.


	16. Chapter 16

**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série télé.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de la série White Collar. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Une série provenant de différentes séances d'écriture.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots !**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS SUR WHITE COLLAR**_

 **...**

 **1.** **Assurance (100 mots)**

Donner l'impression d'avoir de l' **assurance** , de maîtriser la situation par un sourire et de posséder cette sorte de flegme britannique était naturel pour Neal. Seulement ce n'était qu'une simple impression. Une impression et un bouclier qui se fissurait lentement depuis que son père l'avait trahi, depuis que Peter l'avait éloigné, depuis que El ne l'appelait plus, depuis que ce salopard le tenait entre ses griffes pour le faire chanter. Oui, refléter une certaine assurance comme autrefois lui demandait de plus en plus de travail et Neal savait qu'à un moment où un autre il ne pourrait plus donner le change.

...

 **2.** **Ordinaire (108 mots)**

Alors que Peter était en train de déguster un croissant sur la terrasse du Penthouse de Neal tout en buvant un café en provenance direct d'Italie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que certaines personnes n'étaient pas faites pour vivre une vie **ordinaire** et son jeune consultant en était la preuve vivante. Comment avait-il réussi à troquer une chambre dans un hôtel aussi miteux que l'hôtel Empire contre un appartement pareil, donnant sur les toits de New York et toute une garde-robe de costume italien hors de prix ? Le pire dans tout ça c'est que sa nouvelle logeuse paraissait ravie. Non, décidément, l' **ordinaire** n'était pas pour Neal Caffrey.

...

 **3.** **Sucette (115 mots)**

C'était un moment terrible que Peter n'avait pas osé affronter depuis des mois, pourtant il devait le faire. Neal ne reviendrait pas cette fois. Il devait vider son bureau. En ouvrant le premier tiroir, il tomba sur une **sucette** qui était resté là, petit souvenir d'enfance que le jeune escroc avait gardé, surtout quand il travaillait sur un dossier compliqué et ennuyeux. Une **sucette** comme celle qu'il lui avait offerte devant cette banque alors qu'il ne savait pas que c'était lui le faussaire qu'il recherchait. Rien de bien méchant, juste pour faire sa connaissance. Peter prit la **sucette** et la fit tourner entre ses doigts. Puis les larmes vinrent sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

...

 **4.** **Pêche (128 mots)**

Peter préparait son matériel de **pêche** devant le regard goguenard de son jeune consultant qui prit un hameçon pour le faire tourner entre ses doigts.

\- Et tu vas vraiment passer tout un week-end à pêcher ?

\- Tout à fait !

\- Mais il n'y a rien là-bas !

\- Si, ma cabane, mon ponton, mon tabouret, les poisons et moi !

\- Non mais pendant deux jours ?

Peter se redressa lui récupérant vivement l'hameçon.

\- Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange à Mr Neal Caffrey, mais le calme et l'absence de civilisation peut être très apaisants et tu sais quoi ? Pour te le prouver, je t'emmène !

\- Ah non !

\- Oh si ! Tu vas où je veux !

\- C'est de l'abus de pouvoir non ?

\- Je l'assume !

..

 **5.** **Drap (100 mots)**

La légère brise qui pénétra par la fenêtre de la terrasse ouverte fit glisser le fin **drap** de soie qui recouvrait les hanches de Neal. Le jeune homme frissonna et bougea légèrement avant de se réveiller doucement. Machinalement, il tendit la main sur l'oreiller, sursautant en le découvrant froid. Il redressa la tête, regardant autour de lui avec un air hagard avant de soupirer. Son appartement était vide. Alex avait dû filer pendant la nuit. Ce n'était pas étonnant, comment aurait-elle pu agir autrement ? Elle était Alex Hunter, c'était une justification déjà en soi. Arnaqueuse un jour, arnaqueuse toujours.


	17. Chapter 17

**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série télé.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de la série White Collar. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Une série provenant de différentes séances du groupe papotage, lecture, écriture et bonne humeur.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots !**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS SUR WHITE COLLAR**_

 **...**

 **Message (134 mots)**

Avoir Neal Caffrey pour consultant n'était pas de tout repos. Neal bouillonnait d'idée parfois toutes plus loufoques les unes que les autres, mais ce n'était même pas ça le problème. Non, c'était que Neal restait avant tout un escroc. Bon, bien sûr Peter savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, ce qui était sûrement paradoxal. Toutefois lorsqu'il disparu totalement du hangar où devait avoir lieu la transaction, il se mit à douter quelques secondes… A douter avant de se pencher sur le signal de son bracelet… Un bracelet dont les bips ressemblaient à … du morse ! Peter secoua la tête. Il y avait bien que Neal Caffrey pour lui envoyer un **message** en morse avec un bracelet de surveillance. Le seul souci, c'était que maintenant, il devait faire vite pour le sortir de là.

...

 **Temps (110 mots)**

Le **temps** … Tout était une question de **temps**. Le timing parfait, celui répété pendant des heures en comptant et recomptant les pas, les attitudes et les mouvements. Tic tac… Une tape sur la cuisse du bout des doigts… Tic tac… et se lancer… Se glisser entre les caméras, les lasers invisibles de sécurité, les alarmes. Une dans..e répétée, apprise et maîtrisée… Une danse effectuée avec grâce et expertise et un objectif, le coffre au bout du couloir. Un coffre qu'il lui faudrait ouvrir dans les cinq minutes avant que l'alarme ne se déclenche et que les gardes rappliquent. Oui, au final tout était une question de **temps** et de timing.

...

 **Page (154 mots)**

Il avait essayé, oui, il y avait mis tout son cœur depuis ces cinq dernières années. Il ne ressentait plus autant le besoin de courir, de s'échapper, cette fuite en avant qui parfois l'amener à se retrouver dans des situations dangereuses ou complexes, comme celle qui l'avait mené en prison. Oui, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Neal Caffrey voulait réellement trop la **page** , cesser d'être cet escroc pour… autre chose… travailler avec Peter en étant libre pourquoi pas ? Il était son ami, un peu plus même. Il se voyait bien en oncle attentif. Il était prêt à faire du babysitting si besoin sauf qu'il ne pourrait jamais changer son passé, sauf qu'il ne pourrait pas empêcher des types comme Woodford de s'en prendre à ceux qu'il aimait… Alors, au final, il n'y avait plus de **pages** à tourner. Il resterait ce qu'il avait toujours été et pour les sauver, il allait s'effacer.

...

 **Téléphone (129 mots)**

Peter était assis sur la chaise de son bureau, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son **téléphone** , un **téléphone** qui restait muet depuis plus de deux heures… Il devrait sonner. Il devait sonner… Ce n'était pas possible… Est-ce qu'il avait raté quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'il l'avait mis inutilement en danger ?

\- Allez Neal, appelle ! Dis-moi où tu es ? Je t'en prie…

Le cœur de Peter se serra. Il n'aurait pas dû écouter sa hiérarchie, ce n'était pas un pion, c'était son ami et il savait qu'il l'avait mis en danger dans cette opération. Oh, bien sûr, Neal était Neal. Il avait plus de vie qu'in chat, mais ça ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. Ses doigts serrèrent plus fort le **téléphone**.

\- Je t'en prie Neal…

 **...**

 **Fatigue (110 mots)**

La journée avait été longue, compliquée et harassante. La surveillance jusque tard dans la nuit, la prise d'otage, l'adrénaline des coups de feu et de l'arrestation. Alors, c'était bien ce qui la caractérisait cette fichue journée ! Et la **fatigue** qui faisait son apparition pendant qu'il conduisait sur le périphérique pour rentrer dans New York. En temps normal, Neal lui aurait bien fait la conversation, mais pas ce soir. Ce soir lui aussi avait cédé à l'épuisement, s'écroulant de **fatigue** , la tête contre la vitre passager à peine monté dans la Taurus. Il s'était même enveloppé dans sa veste alors, pour ce soir, Peter devrait se contenter de la radio.


	18. Chapter 18

**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série télé.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de la série White Collar. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Une série provenant de différentes séances du groupe papotage, lecture, écriture et bonne humeur.**

 _ **J'ai bien noté les séries de mots proposées par JimChou, ils arrivent dans les chapitres suivants ! ... Euh eh oui, je me suis lâché sur le nombre de mots ;)**_

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots !**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS SUR WHITE COLLAR**_

 **...**

 **Réveil (110 mots)**

Peter monta les marches qui menaient au penthouse de Neal avec un léger énervement. Il le savait bon sang qu'il faisait un détours pour venir le chercher ce matin et c'était précisément le jour où son consultant avait une panne de **réveil** ! Toujours autant agacé, il poussa la porte sans frapper et se tourna vers le lit, s'immobilisant la bouche ouverte à la vision de Neal profondément endormi. Doucement, il se rapprocha en l'appelant, mais n'obtint pas de réponses. Peter soupira en se plantant devant le lit. Détendu et paisible, comme il était, il fut frappé par son air jeune et innocent. Innocent, tout le contraire de Neal Caffrey…

 **...**

 **Partenaire (118 mots)**

Au départ, Peter avait voulu rester ferme. Il était le référent et Neal était le consultant. Il ordonnait et lui s'exécutait. C'était comme ça qu'il avait présenté la chose à ses supérieurs, mais dans la réalité, tout était bien différent. Il n'y avait pas de consultant et de patron, il y avait tout de suite eu deux **partenaires** et tout avait dégénéré. Les **partenaires** étaient devenus des amis, les amis des frères et c'était pour ça que Peter pleurait… Effondré à moitié sur cette maudite table dans cette pièce froide et stérile. Il pleurait non pas d'avoir perdu un consultant, mais de se retrouver devant le corps sans vie de ce petit frère qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver.

...

 **Signal (123 mots)**

Rester dans le camion, attendre le **signal** avant de passer à l'action, cela n'avait rien de passionnant. En règle générale, c'était lui qui était en première ligne et Peter qui devait attendre. Neal détestait ce camion. Il sentait le renfermé, la sueur et le vieux sandwich. En plus Jones ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, les yeux rivés sur sa tablette pour ne rien manquer au match de foot du soir. Neal soupira. C'était la dernière fois qu'il se faisait piquer sa place, il pouvait le jurer… Sauf que cette pensée ridicule le quitta d'un coup lorsque des coups de feu retentirent. Il se redressa comme un ressort, se tournant vers Jones.

\- Son **signal** n'était pas censé faire moins de bruit ?

...

 **Champagne (153 mots)**

C'était pourtant quelque chose qui ne devrait plus le surprendre. Envoyer Neal Caffrey en infiltration réservait toujours une part de surprise, mais là, Peter devait bien admettre qu'il avait fait fort. C'était bien la première fois qu'il faisait irruption dans la suite royale d'un palace new yorkais pour arrêter une dangereuse trafiquante de faux diamants alors qu'elle prenait un bain au **champagne** dans le jacuzzi tout en sirotant un verre du même breuvage avec ledit consultant. Un consultant qui, comme à son habitude, afficha ce sourire amusé qui le faisait ressembler à une enfant de dix ans tentant de vous attendrir. Peter soupira pendant que Jones et Barrigan évacuaient la suspecte.

\- Une idée de qui va payer la note ? Demanda-t-il Neal.

Son ami porta sa coupe à ses lèvres tout en répondant malicieusement.

\- Pour une fois qu'on s'amuse.

Peter soupira de nouveau.

\- Un des deux tu veux dire !

...

 **Aubergine (192 mots)**

Etonné de poireauter devant la maison de Peter pour rien, Neal souffla d'exaspération. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Il lui avait bien dit de passer à la maison ce week-end pour travailler sur le dossier Corton ? Aussi, il fut soulagé lorsque Peter remonta la rue en portant un sac de courses.

\- Tu en as mis du temps.

\- Désolé, c'est la liste de courses de El.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais seul ? Lui demanda Neal en lui ouvrant la porte.

\- Si, mais elle veut que j'améliore mon régime alimentaire, lui répliqua son ami en déballant ses courses.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu es censé faire avec ça ? Demanda Neal en attrapant une **aubergine**.

\- Je ne sais pas ! Une soupe ?

Le jeune escroc prit un air amusé.

\- Et si je te faisais plutôt un plat du sud de la France.

\- Ah ! J'oubliais que pendant que je lui courais derrière, monsieur parcourait l'Europe.

\- Tout à fait et tu vas voir que ça a dû bon ! D'accord ?

\- Deal ! Répliqua Peter en lui tapant dans la main.


	19. Chapter 19

**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série télé.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de la série White Collar. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Une série provenant de différentes séances du groupe papotage, lecture, écriture et bonne humeur et des suggestions de JimChou.**

 _ **Euh eh oui, je me suis encore lâché sur le nombre de mots ;) Plus vraiment de limite tant que tout es écris en 7 minutes ;)**_

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots !**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS SUR WHITE COLLAR**_

 **...**

 **Chantage (122 mots)**

Peter soupira un grand coup, observant le regard amusé de Neal assis en face de lui, un sourire charmeur et canaille au coin des lèvres.

\- Tu sais que tu es en train de faire du **chantage** à un officier fédéral ?

\- Je sais que l'officier fédéral a besoin du talent de son consultant criminel et son consultant n'ira pas voir ses hommes avec un bracelet électronique à la cheville, autant le remettre en prison directement.

\- Et la Porsche ?

\- Ces types volent des Monet ! Il faut que je les impressionne !

\- Moi je crois que c'est le patron qui va être impressionné par ta note de frais ! Marmonna Peter en notant le jeu de mot.

 **...**

 **Chat (155 mots)**

Neal avait cette capacité étonnante de se fondre dans l'environnement des gens avec une telle facilité qu'il aurait presque pu faire partie des meubles. Peter était très précisément en train de le vérifier en ce moment ! Quand l'affaire de ce vol de tableaux était arrivée sur son bureau et que son regard était tombé sur le profil de la plaignante, il avait compris que ce ne serait pas facile. Une vieille dame qui vivait depuis 50 ans uniquement avec ses **chats** se méfiait tout autant du FBI que du reste de l'Humanité, sauf que, après s'être fait mettre dehors une première fois, Peter eut la surprise, alors qu'il venait demander quelques précisions supplémentaires, de retrouver son consultant assis à la table de la vieille dame, caressant un chat persan chinchilla tout en buvant du thé. Le sourire qu'il lui adressa l'agaça, mais au moins, ils avaient maintenant toutes les informations nécessaires à leur enquête.

 **...**

 **Rire (109 mots)**

En travaillant aux côtés de Neal, Peter avait appris pas mal de choses sur le jeune escroc et notamment qu'il avait plusieurs façon de **rire**. Il y avait le **rire** charmeur de l'homme qui tentait d'envoûter sa cible, le **rire** de façade pour ne pas désintéresser sa proie et le **rire** franc, sincère, qu'il gardait pour ses amis dans un instant d'intimité. Des moments comme celui-ci où Peter venait de lui apprendre la nouvelle de la grossesse inespérée d'Elizabeth, des moments de partage tout en douceur où l'agent du FBI se disait avec un étonnement que le jeune escroc ferait un parrain et un oncle parfait pour ce bébé.

...

 **Château (ou palais) suggéré par JimChou (156 mots)**

Enfant, Neal avait de grands projets, de grandes envies. Quand sa mère avait trop bu, quand elle s'affalait devant la télévision avec son paquet de cigarettes avant de s'endormir, il s'imaginait devenir un chevalier ou un seigneur. Un roi qui vivrait dans un grand **château** , qui passerait sa vie à passer de **palais** en **palais** … On l'écouterait, on l'adorerait… On l'aimerait tout simplement… Ce n'était que les rêves d'un petit garçon un peu trop seul, mais c'était étrange comme parfois les rêves pouvaient prendre vie. Oh bien sûr, la maison de June ne ressemblait pas à l'une de ces forteresses médiévales fantasmées, mais c'était un vrai **palais** , un **palais** dans lequel elle l'avait accueilli avec bonté et amour… Un amour qui l'apaisait à ce moment précis, alors qu'il s'endormait lentement, la tête sur ses genoux, pendant qu'elle regardait un vieux film en noir et blanc, sa main caressant doucement ses cheveux comme le ferait une maman.

...

 **Erable (suggéré par JimChou) (145 mots)**

Tout en tentant de parler dans le haut parleur de son téléphone portable, Peter se lécha le bout des doigts par enlever le sirop d' **érable** qui venait de couler dessus. Il fallait dire qu'il avait posé ce jour de congé pour être tranquille, pour prendre un bon petit-déjeuner, aller faire une partie de basket avec les copains et se reposer. Recevoir un coup de fil matinal en pleine séance de tartines n'était pas au programme et il n'apprécia pas non plus le ton pressé et paniqué de Diana, qui allait si mal avec sa personnalité.

\- Attends ! Tu peux répéter ? Comment ça tu as perdu Neal ? Il a coupé son traceur.

\- Non Peter, je crois qu'il a été enlevé !

Six mots, juste six mots qui brisèrent ses vacances et son envie de se reposer brutalement.

\- Ne bouge pas, j'arrive !


	20. Chapter 20

**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série télé.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de la série White Collar. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Une série provenant de différentes séances du groupe papotage, lecture, écriture et bonne humeur et des suggestions de JimChou.**

 _ **Euh eh oui, je me suis encore lâché sur le nombre de mots ;) Plus vraiment de limite tant que tout est écrit en 7 minutes ;)**_

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots !**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS SUR WHITE COLLAR**_

 **...**

 **1.** **Goupille (100 mots) Proposé par Jim Chou**

En temps normal, travailler pour l'unité des délits en Col Blanc était réputé pour être moins dangereux que se retrouver à la criminelle. Sauf qu'à ce moment précis lorsque Peter vit Gunter arracher la **goupille** de cette grenade de fortune qu'il tenait à la main, il se dit que c'était faux. Ses pensées s'envolèrent vers Elizabeth. Il avait envie de la revoir, de rentrer ce soir comme tous les soirs, alors il devait trouver une solution et vite, parce qu'il voyait bien la folie qui habitait son regard. Ce dingue était prêt à se faire exploser et lui avec !

...

 **2.** **Poivre (155 mots) proposé par JimChou**

Assis à la table du restaurant en face de Neal qui dégustait son verre de vin, Peter semblait tout excité de lui expliquer l'idée qu'il venait d'avoir. Neal souriait. Il aimait le voir heureux comme ça, son enthousiasme était rafraîchissant. Il ressemblait presque à un gamin dans ces moments-là. Saut qu'un Peter un peu euphorique était un Peter qui ne faisait pas trop attention à ce qu'il faisait. Tout en exposant son idée à Neal il empoigna la salière et se mit à saupoudrer sa viande. Neal fronça les sourcils.

\- Heu… Peter ?

\- Non ! Laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît ! C'est une idée géniale tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Si, mais…

\- Ah non, ne brise pas mon enthousiasme ! Le coupa Peter avant de prendre un bout de viande qu'il recracha aussitôt avant de se jeter sur son verre d'eau.

\- Ce n'était pas le sel mais le **poivre** Peter.

...

 **3.** **Robinet (226 mots) suggéré par JimChou**

Lorsque Neal poussa la porte de la maison de Peter, qu'il avait attendu pendant deux heures devant la maison de June avant de se décider à venir voir ce qui se passait, il pensa d'abord à un cambriolage tellement la maison était sans dessus-dessous. Toutefois, un juron provenant de la cuisine lui fit comprendre que c'était autre chose. En se rapprochant, il dût enjamber une nappe d'eau et sourit en découvrant Peter couché sous son évier en train de combattre sa plomberie. Le **robinet** qui gisait par terre prouvait que la lutte avait été rude. Neal soupira et enleva son manteau et sa veste avant de remonter les bras de sa chemise.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

\- Je t'attends depuis deux heures.

\- Je vois ! Et tu crois que tu peux faire mieux.

\- Très certainement !

Neal poussa Peter et prit sa place, arrêtant la fuite en quelques secondes devant l'air médusé de son ami.

\- Mais comment tu as fais ça ?

Sans sortir la tête de dessous l'évier, Neal murmura en réponse.

\- Parce que tu crois que ma mère avait l'envie d'appeler un plombier ?

Peter frémit et s'agenouilla à côté de lui, tapotant sa cuisse amicalement.

\- Merci Neal.

\- De rien. Tu me paies un restau en échange ?

 **...**

 **4.** **Sport (151 mots)**

Assis sur son canapé, replié dans un coin, Neal essayait de se concentrer sur le livre d'art qu'il tentait de lire. « Tenter » était exactement le bon mot parce que à côté de lui, en tenu de **sport** imbibé de transpiration, un ballon de basket à la main comme s'il voulait jouer à la place des athlètes, Peter suivait un match en buvant une bière et en hurlant. Neal soupira. Quand il avait accepté d'héberger son ami, il n'avait pas anticipé ce genre de problème. Il adorait Peter. Il était devenu à la fois un grand frère et un père, mais là, il était en train d'envahir son espace vital ! ça ne pouvait pas durer quinze jours, il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour l'envoyer à l'hôtel ou pour retourner en prison… Non… bon, la prison il pouvait s'en passer… Il devait expédier Peter à l'hôtel et vite !

...

 **5.** **Route (152 mots)**

La **route** était droite, monotone, fatigante et Neal ne fut pas long à cligner des yeux. Le sommeil était en train de le rattraper et le jeune homme ne lutta pas contre celui-ci. C'était l'un des avantages à se trouver sur la place du passager. Assis derrière le volant, Peter lui lança un léger regard et esquissa un sourire.

\- Tu es une petite nature Caffrey.

\- Hum hum… lui répondit ce dernier en se pelotonnant sur le fauteuil face au conducteur.

Le sourire de Peter se fit plus grand et il profita d'un stop pour tendre la main à l'arrière pour prendre un plaid qu'il déposa sur le jeune homme. Neal entrouvrit un peu les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- De quoi à te tenir au chaud, le chauffage marche mal.

\- C'est la couverture de Satchmo ?

\- Et alors, tu n'es pas allergique au poil de chien ?


	21. Chapter 21

**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série télé.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de la série White Collar. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Une série provenant de différentes séances du groupe papotage, lecture, écriture et bonne humeur**

 _ **Euh eh oui, je me suis encore lâché sur le nombre de mots ;) Plus vraiment de limite tant que tout est écrit en 7 minutes ;)**_

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots !**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS SUR WHITE COLLAR**_

 **...**

 **Effort (211 mots)**

\- Pour une fois dans ta vie, une seule fois, est-ce que tu ne pouvais pas faire un **effort** et te taire ? gronda Peter.

\- Ben j'y ai pensé, mais il disait tellement de bêtises sur les Pré-Raphaélites que je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça, répondit Neal d'une toute petite voix.

\- Magnifique ! Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Maintenant on sait que c'est un faux expert en art et un vrai escroc.

\- Je parlais des menottes et du fait qu'on soit entassé dans le coffre d'une voiture !

\- Ah ! ça ? Ben on sort, répondit le jeune escroc le plus tranquillement du monde en enlevant sa paire de menottes. Par contre je vais devoir t'enjamber.

\- M'enjamber ?

\- Oui, si tu veux que j'ouvre ce coffre il faut que je démonte le phare depuis l'intérieur.

Peter laissa échapper un soupir.

\- Si tu savais comme tu me fatigues.

\- Allez Peter ! Fais donc un effort, j'ai un rendez-vous moi ce soir !

\- Un rendez-vous ? Et comment elle s'appelle ?

Neal ne répondit rien et enjamba son ami pour atteindre le mécanisme du coffre. Peter se laissa écraser en bougonnant.

\- Tu aurais au moins pu m'enlever ces menottes.

...

 **Jacuzzi (101 mots)**

Un hôtel haut de gamme avec suite royale et **jacuzzi** , pourquoi Peter n'était pas étonné ? Les hôtels de luxe, les palaces, Neal aimait ses endroits et il savait choisir les lieux pour monter des transactions avec leurs suspects. Dans un endroit comme celui-ci, il paraissait comme un poisson dans l'eau, sauf que Peter, pouvait voir au-delà et, depuis qu'il avait commencé à travailler avec Neal, il avait compris… Il avait compris que son goût pour le luxe venait de son enfance, une enfance dans un dénuement le plus total que le jeune homme s'était juré de ne plus jamais revivre.

...

 **Manteau (126 mots)**

La voiture avait été violement poussé au fossé par leurs poursuivants. Toutefois, Peter la connaissait assez bien pour éviter un drame. Cependant. Elle avait heurté un arbre avec violence, écrasant l'aile droite et bloquant le pied de Neal. Les malfrats ne s'étaient pas arrêtés et Peter avait rapidement prévenu les secours et depuis, il attendait. Neal semblait avoir bien plus mal qu'il ne voulait le montrer et tout en craignant qu'il tombe en état de choc, Peter retira son **manteau** pour le déposer sur son ami. Au passage, il effleura sa joue du dos de sa main s'attirant un sourire en coin.

\- Tu vas me devoir une nouvelle paire de chaussure.

Peter lui rendit son sourire. Au final, il n'avait pas l'air d'aller si mal.

...

 **Dépité (130 mots)**

Mozzie était totalement **dépité** , lui qui avait tout préparé, qui avait dérobé ce trésor inestimable au nez et à la barbe de tous leurs ennemis et du FBI, lui qui avait tout planifié, pour qu'ils disparaissent pour de bon, voilà qu'il se retrouvait seul. Depuis le début, il avait fait ça pour Neal et lui, mais maintenant qu'il fallait partir, que c'était le moment de se reconstruire une nouvelle vie, Neal, son Neal refusait de le suivre. Il ne voulait plus fuir, ne plus être un escroc. Il voulait rester à New York auprès de l'agent… Mozzie était plus que **dépité** , il était bouleversé, mais tant pis… S'il voulait rester qu'il reste ! Lui était prêt à partir ! Il allait disparaître pour de bon et avec le trésor !

...

 **Parapluie (115 mots)**

Neal ne détestait pas la pluie, mais elle le rendait nostalgique et triste, car lorsqu'il pleuvait cela le ramenait à des jours heureux et insouciants. Des jours qu'il partageait avec Kate à l'époque où ils pensaient que le monde leur appartiendrai à jamais, des jours où ils n'avaient qu'un seul **parapluie** pour deux et où Kate venait se pelotonner contre lui en riant pour se protéger. Des jours heureux et tranquilles dont il ne pensait pas voir la fin. Des jours qui lui rappelaient qu'il l'avait perdu maintenant, qu'elle était morte par sa faute et que plus rien ne pourrait lui ramener. Non, Neal ne détestait pas la pluie. A la réflexion, il la haïssait.


	22. Chapter 22

**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série télé.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de la série White Collar. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Une série provenant de différentes séances du groupe papotage, lecture, écriture et bonne humeur**

 _ **Euh eh oui, je me suis encore lâché sur le nombre de mots ;) Plus vraiment de limite tant que tout est écrit en 7 minutes ;)**_

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots !**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS SUR WHITE COLLAR**_

 **Douleur (119 mots)**

Il y avait des **douleurs** physiques violentes, mais qui finissaient par disparaître. Un coup, une chute, même cette balle que ce dingue de chasseur de prime lui avait tiré dans la cuisse, ce n'était pas un problème. Elles finissaient par disparaître, mais pas celle-là. Pas cette **douleur** morale brutale qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir tout perdu, de se retrouver à nouveau seul… Comme il détestait être seul, comme il aurait voulu trouver les mots pour le retenir, mais il était trop tard. En claquant cette porte ivre de rage, ne comprenant pas la vraie raison de ses actes, Peter venait de briser leur amitié et cette **douleur** -là, pour la première fois, Neal n'était pas sûr de pouvoir la surmonter.

 **...**

 **Elégance (202 mots)**

Avec un air dépité, Peter s'observa dans le miroir de son armoire, attirant le regard intrigué de sa compagne.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas… C'est ce costume.

Elizabeth sourit et se rapprocha de lui pour se tenir à ses côtés et le regarder dans la glace.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves à ce costume ?

\- J'ai toujours l'impression d'être mal fagoté par rapport à…

\- Neal ? Il porte des Sy Devor

\- Ouais… Tout ça n'est pas qu'une question de marque. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à avoir cette… **élégance** ? Je te promets que même en tombant d'une voiture il a toujours l'air au mieux de sa forme !

\- Parce que c'est Neal… Tu n'es pas un escroc, tu es un agent du FBI.

\- Ouais, un agent du FBI mal fagoté, marmonna Peter en descendant au salon où l'attendait son jeune consultant.

Neal lui sourit, lançant sur un ton enjoué.

\- Peter ! Quelle **élégance** ce matin !

Son ami prit un air renfrogné.

\- Ah je t'en prie, ne commence pas !

\- Je t'ai pris un café ! Lança Neal en tendant le gobelet sans se départir de son sourire.

 **...**

 **Trahison (128 mots)**

La plus violente des **trahisons** c'est sans doute celle qui vient d'une personne devant laquelle on a baissé sa garde. Une trahison qui ressemble à un coup de poignard en plein cœur, qui vous scie les jambes et vous plonge dans l'abîme. Neal avait déjà été trahi par le passé. Ses parents, Keller, Adler, Kate… Tous l'avaient trahi à un moment donné, mais là c'était différent. Avec Rebecca, Neal s'était laissé aller. Elle était si innocente, si douce et sa brouille avec Peter l'avait rendu moins vigilant, plus fragile… Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle était sans doute le monstre le plus dangereux qu'il avait approché. Un monstre qui avait choisi de ne pas l'abattre, mais qui le laissait brisé, semblable à une ombre sur le point de s'effacer.

 **...**

 **Chapeau (103 mots)**

Le fédora était l'un des accessoires indispensables de Neal. Il avait une manière de le faire tournoyer entre ses doigts pour le poser sur sa tête qu'il accompagnait toujours d'un sourire à la fois charmeur et agaçant. Peter soupirait toujours de le voir faire, mais c'était Neal… Même les gestes du quotidien pouvaient sortir de l'ordinaire… Et à cet instant précis, Peter aurait voulu voir sa main prendre le **chapeau** posé sur ce bureau inoccupé depuis quelques jours maintenant, le faire tournoyer et lui sourire… Il aurait voulu le revoir ce geste, parce que son ami serait là, devant lui, encore en vie…

 **...**

 **Piano (120 mots)**

Peter ne savait pas s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer. Cela semblait d'une telle évidence ! C'était Neal ! Plus rien n'aurait dû le surprendre et pourtant quand leur hôte leur avait demandé de jouer un air de musique, il s'était dit que leur couverture allait tomber. Sauf que ce ne fut pas le cas, loin de là. Avec un grand sourire, Neal s'était mis au **piano** , se lançant dans une sonate complexe sous le regard des convives. Peter fut sidéré pendant quelques secondes avant de se renverser en arrière dans son fauteuil. Il se rappelait pourquoi leur taux de réussite était le plus important de toutes les Unités en Col Blanc du territoire national… C'était l'effet Neal Caffrey.


	23. Chapter 23

**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série télé.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de la série White Collar. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Une série provenant de différentes séances du groupe papotage, lecture, écriture et bonne humeur**

 _ **Euh eh oui, je me suis encore lâché sur le nombre de mots ;) Plus vraiment de limite tant que tout est écrit en 7 minutes ;)**_

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots !**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS SUR WHITE COLLAR**_

 **Beau mâle (126 mots)**

Il fallait faire vite. Cela ne lui laisserai que quelques minutes pour passer de son costume de voiturier à celui d'invité à la réception et il devait rejoindre Sara qui jouerait le rôle de sa cavalière. La jeune femme rousse n'avait pas à se changer elle, il la récupérerai juste avant de se faufiler dans la foule.

Neal entra donc en coup de vent en défaisant sa chemise. Tout en discutant avec Sara, il finit de se déshabiller. La jeune femme répondit dans le vague, les yeux fixés sur la fine musculature de son torse. Travailler avec Neal Caffrey avait des avantages. Avec ses yeux bleu électrique et son corps parfait, il était à ranger dans la catégorie des **beaux mâles** et elle pouvait en profiter.

 **...**

 **Dernier (117 mots)**

Peter n'oublierait jamais ce jour-là, ce jour maudit, cette **dernière** opération qui aurait dû redonner sa liberté à Neal et qui lui avait pris la vie… Pire encore, devant son ami agonisant lentement, Peter lui avait bien pris la main, mais les mots lui avaient manqués. Il avait été quasiment incapable de parler, incapable de lui dire quelques mots, au moins un **dernier** mot. Pourtant, il avait tant de chose à lui dire, lui dire de s'accrocher, lui dire de se battre, lui dire qu'il devait tenir, qu'il était plus que son ami, qu'il était son petit frère et qu'il refusait de le perdre. Sauf qu'il n'avait rien dit et qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais lui dire.

 **...**

 **Flammèche (141 mots)**

Neal ne savait plus où il était. Il ne comprenait pas ou plutôt il ne voulait pas comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'avait même pas conscience qu'il était assis par terre, sur le sol de ce hangar et que Peter le tenait contre lui, bien serré pour qu'il ne se relève pas et ne se jette pas dans le brasier de l'appareil en flammes. Neal ne comprenait pas. Son regard hagard suivait les **flammèches** qui s'envolaient du brasier pour se répandre sur la piste. Ce spectacle aurait presque put paraître onirique si cet avion n'avait pas été là pour lui, si il n'était pas là pour elle… Kate… Kate était à l'intérieur de l'avion, à l'intérieur du brasier… Neal ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il savait un chose : tout son avenir venait de s'écrouler.

...

 **Bloquer (136 mots)**

Neal n'avait pas peur de grand-chose, Peter s'en était rendu compte au fil de leurs enquêtes. Il avait même tendance à le trouver trop téméraire, pourtant au moment précis ou l'ascenseur trembla avant de se **bloquer** , il le vit pâlir si vite qu'il l'attrapa par un bras de peur qu'il ne s'effondre.

\- Tu te sens bien ?

\- Oui, marmonna Neal en tentant de se redonner une contenance.

\- Il se **bloque** un peu en ce moment, mais ne t'en fais pas ça ne dure pas très longtemps.

\- Je ne m'en fais pas, marmonna Neal légèrement agacé.

Peter sentit sa nervosité et se rapprocha en faisant attention à ce que cela ne soit pas trop flagrant. Il appuya doucement son épaule contre la sienne, comprenant parfaitement d'où venait la légère claustrophobie de son ami et souriant un peu en le sentant doucement se détendre.

...

 **Maladie (144 mots)**

S'il y avait bien une chose que Neal détestait par-dessus tout c'était bien d'être malade. C'était même pire que ça, la **maladie** le terrifiait. Tout ça parce que Neal se débrouillait seul depuis trop longtemps et parce que toute sa vie reposait sur le contrôle de soi et les apparences. Se sentir courbaturé, fiévreux et nauséeux, incapable de tenir sur ses jambe était particulièrement effrayant. Il se sentait vulnérable. Toutefois, il y avait des choses qui avaient changé depuis quelques années. Il n'était plus seul. Une main lui frotta doucement le bras et le visage de Peter se dessina dans son champ de vision.

\- Eh tu m'entends ? Je t'ai préparé un bouillon et tes médicaments. Je vais t'aider à te redresser.

Neal tenta de le gratifier d'un léger sourire. Il n'aimait toujours pas être malade, mais il ne se sentait plus effrayé.


	24. Chapter 24

**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série télé.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de la série White Collar. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Une série provenant de différentes séances du groupe papotage, lecture, écriture et bonne humeur**

 _ **Euh eh oui, je me suis encore lâché sur le nombre de mots ;) Plus vraiment de limite tant que tout est écrit en 7 minutes ;)**_

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots !**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS SUR WHITE COLLAR**_

 **Piège (120 mots)**

Le **piège** s'était refermé sur eux sans que Neal ne le comprenne et cela le dévastait. Pourtant, il connaissait Keller, trop bien même, il aurait dû voir venir ses manipulations. Il aurait dû savoir ! Mais il était tombé dans ses filets lui aussi et maintenant la vie de Peter était en jeu. Son ami était prisonnier de ce psychopathe et s'il ne le retrouvait pas rapidement, il savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à le tuer et ça, il en était hors de question. Neal refusait de le perdre de cette manière. Il allait le retrouver et le sortir de là, quitte à tuer Keller s'il le fallait. Lui qui n'était pas un violent, pour lui il ferait bien une exception.

...

 **Cassure (124 mots)**

Neal en avait parfaitement conscience que quelque chose s'était brisé dans sa relation avec Peter dés que ce dernier avait été innocenté. Les premiers instants de joie, en le voyant sortir de prison, avaient été réduits en cendres pas sa méfiance à son égard, par la distance qu'il prit et par ce nouveau chaperon qu'il lui affecta pour ne pas être toujours avec lui. Neal encaissa sans rien montrer pendant qu'une boule se nouait chaque jour un peu plus au creux de son estomac. Cette **cassure** nette dans leur relation, plus familiale que professionnelle, venait lui rappeler qu'il avait eu trop d'espoir. Il n'était pas un membre de sa famille, il n'était qu'un ancien escroc devenu son consultant… et il était à nouveau seul maintenant.

...

 **Attendre (175 mots)**

Il fallait **attendre** de longues heures et faire preuve d'une patience à toute épreuve quand on mettait un suspect sur écoute. Peter ne détestait pas se trouvait dans le fourgon avec un sandwich et un écran pour suivre le match du soir. En revanche, son consultant était un hyper actif et devoir attendre des heures sans rien faire le déprimer totalement. Au bout du 24ème bruyant soupir, Peter en laissant échapper un lui aussi et se retourna en direction de son consultant.

\- Un souci ?

\- Tu n'avais pas besoin de moi pour ça, non ?

\- Je suis ton référant Neal donc tu vas où je veux que tu ailles.

\- C'est de l'abus de pouvoir non ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui porte un bracelet électronique.

\- Ouais, marmonna Neal en soupirant une nouvelle fois. Tu vas me le ressortir souvent celle-là ?

Peter le gratifia d'un léger rire et Neal ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était bien pour Peter qu'il allait passer une nuit entière dans cette cage à poule.

...

 **Arythmie (151 mots)**

Neal n'avait pas le temps, pas le temps pour les beaux discours qui pourraient lui ouvrir les portes, pas le temps pour les arnaques élégantes, non, il n'avait pas le temps. Dans ce bureau, là haut, il était en train de se jouer un drame. La vengeance rendait les gens fous et la vengeance était en train de tuer Peter. Peter qui, pour sa couverture était en train de boire avec ce salopard de PDG dont on avait empoisonné la bouteille de whisky. Le cœur du jeune homme battait vite, trop vite, il devait le sortir de là. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent enfin et que Neal se jeta au chevet de son ami à demi-conscient, il glissa ses doigts dans son cou, sentant son pouls irréguliers et frémit. L' **arythmie** dont il souffrait était sévère. Il fallait faire vite. Peter ne pouvait pas mourir de cette façon.

\- Reste avec moi !

...

 **Risque (116 mots)**

Prendre des **risques** était dans la nature de Neal. Le jeune homme n'était jamais à une ou deux acrobaties si la situation le nécessitait, mais à chaque fois, Peter ressentait une boule au ventre et là, ce n'était pas prêt de s'arranger. Pour entrer dans les bonnes grâces des Pink Panthers, il n'avait pas trouvé mieux que de tendre un filin au sur le toit de cet immeuble de 50 étages et de se jeter dans le vide avec une tyrolienne… L'idée était déjà risquée, mais quand la machine se brisa et qu'il murmura dans l'oreillette qu'il allait utiliser sa ceinture, son cœur dût rater un battement, ce n'était plus risqué, c'était tout bonnement suicidaire !


	25. Chapter 25

**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série télé.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de la série White Collar. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Une série provenant de différentes séances du groupe papotage, lecture, écriture et bonne humeur**

 _ **Euh eh oui, je me suis encore lâché sur le nombre de mots ;) Plus vraiment de limite tant que tout est écrit en 7 minutes ;)**_

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots !**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS SUR WHITE COLLAR**_

 **Moto (164 mots)**

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je te ramène chez toi ? Demanda Peter en observant son consultant avec un air suspect.

\- Pas ce soir, j'ai un chauffeur.

\- Comment ça tu as un chauffeur ?

\- Absolument !

A cet instant, une **moto** tourna au coin de la rue et vint se garer devant les deux hommes. Le pilote enleva son casque et une longue chevelure blonde se déploya dans son dos.

\- Alex Hunter ! S'exclama Peter sur un ton contrarié.

Neal lui sourit, lui donna une légère tape sur l'épaule et rejoignit la jeune fille. Il monta derrière elle, prenant le casque qu'elle lui tendait et lançant son fedora à Peter qui le rattrapa au vol.

\- Tu comprends mieux le pas ce soir.

\- Oh lala ! Je comprends surtout que mes migraines vont revenir. Ne faites pas de choses stupides.

\- Tu nous connais ! Lança Alex.

\- Oh c'est bien le problème ! Répliqua Peter.

...

 **Intérieur (138 mots)**

Peter le savait pourtant, tout ce qui comptait dans cette opération, c'était de ne pas se faire enfermer à l' **intérieur** de la chambre forte. Sauf que bien entendu, lorsque sa couverture implosa, tout dérapa. Le cri de Neal, le coup de feu évité de justesse et la lourde porte qui se verrouilla en grinçant enfermant les deux hommes dans un piège mortel… un piège duquel l'oxygène était en train d'être aspirer et le cœur de Peter gela sur place. Ils étaient deux dans cette pièce et dans sa poche, il n'avait qu'une seule cartouche d'oxygène, une cartouche que Neal le força à prendre pour lui en lui adressant un sourire. Peter frémit. Il ne lui restait que 40 secondes pour trouver le bouton qui permettait de déverrouiller de l' **intérieur** , 40 secondes avant que Neal ne s'écroule privé d'air.

...

 **Pétillant (172 mots)**

En jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son jeune consultant, Peter comprit tout de suite qu'il allait devoir ressortir les aspirines. Comme il détestait cet éclair qui pétillait dans son regard bleu translucide quand il avait une idée, une idée qui lui promettait la plupart du temps des discussions interminables avec ses supérieurs. Bon jusque là, il avait réussi à adoucir les angles, sauf que ça devenait de plus en plus difficile et qu'il avait envie de se faire oublier quelques temps par sa hiérarchie.

\- Un problème Peter ?

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que type de regard **pétillant** peut bien m'apporter quotidiennement comme soucis !

\- De quoi ?

\- Rien ! Alors c'est quoi cette idée qui te fais t'agiter sur ta chaise comme un enfant devant une vitrine de jouets ?

\- On peut organiser un défilé dans un palace pour le piéger !

\- Oh bon sang ! Où j'ai rangé mon aspirine ?

\- Il pétille lui aussi ?

\- Très spirituel Neal !

...

 **Hier (125 mots)**

 **Hier** encore tout était si différent, si loin de cette douleur sourde qu'il ressentait en ce moment et lui sciait les jambes. **Hier** encore, Neal se disait que Rebecca était là pour lui, qu'elle était douce, joyeuse, prévenante, que son amour pouvait l'aider à résister à cette souffrance qu'il ressentait en voyant Peter s'éloigner de lui. Sauf que Neal se trompait. Il n'y avait pas de Rebecca, cette jeune femme pétillante et pleine de vie de laquelle il était tombé amoureux n'était qu'une tueuse psychopathe qui venait de tenter de l'abattre. C'était tout juste si Neal avait senti la balle lui toucher le bras. Elle aurait mieux fait de viser le cœur une bonne fois pour toute, que sa chute des derniers mois s'arrête enfin.

...

 **Peindre (145 mots)**

 **Peindre** était un moyen comme un autre de se vider l'esprit et de ne pas penser à tout ce qui tournait en permanence dans sa tête. Quand Neal s'installer devant son chevalet, il choisissait la toile d'un grand maître au hasard et s'appliquer à la reproduire. Il le faisait si bien, que nombre de personne pouvait se laisser avoir par ses toiles, ce qui l'amusait. En revanche, lorsque son père biologique, de retour dans sa vie après l'avoir abandonné 25 ans, lui demanda pourquoi avec ce talent, il ne peignait pas ses propres toiles, le jeune homme s'immobilisa. Il braqua son regard bleu translucide dans le sien pendant que toute sa vie défilait dans sa tête : les faux noms, le WITSEC, les mensonges… Il frémit légèrement et répondit d'une traite sans oser le regarder.

\- Parce que je ne sais pas qui je suis.


	26. Chapter 26

**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série télé.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de la série White Collar. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%).**

 **Une série provenant de différentes séances du groupe papotage, lecture, écriture et bonne humeur**

 _ **Euh eh oui, je me suis encore lâché sur le nombre de mots ;) Plus vraiment de limite tant que tout est écrit en 7 minutes ;)**_

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots !**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS SUR WHITE COLLAR**_

 **Appelles quand tu te réveilles. Renan Luce (192 mots)**

L'opération d'infiltration avait été longue, difficile et douloureuse. Peter savait bien que ses supérieurs auraient voulu qu'ils commencent par le débriefing, mais Neal avait été un peu secoué par leur proie et il s'était même fait une entorse en tentant de s'échapper. Il était pâle, fatigué et il s'était endormi en quelques secondes dans la Taurus, une fois qu'il avait comprit qu'il était en sécurité. Alors Peter avait choisi de ne pas commencer par le débriefing. Se moquant un peu de ce que pourrait dire ses supérieurs, il avait ramené Neal chez June et il l'aida à s'asseoir sur son lit avant de lui prendre son portable dans la poche et de le poser sur sa table de nuit.

\- Prends une heure de sommeil et **appelles** moi **quand tu te réveilles**.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

\- Si tu t'endors au milieu du débriefing ça n'arrangera personne. Repose-toi. Je passerai plus tard.

Neal réfléchit à une réponse, mais jugea que son ami avait raison. Alors il se laissa tomber sur son lit, ne réagissant déjà plus lorsque Peter attrapa le couvre-lit pour le couvrir un peu.

...

 **Tu ne me dois rien. Stephane Eicher. (197 mots)**

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Neal observait Peter debout devant lui, brandissant un papier à la main. Il était heureux et cela le faisait sourire.

\- Regarde Neal, cette fois c'est bon. Ils ont signé. Si on arrête les Pink Panther, ils acceptent d'annuler le reste de ta peine.

\- Cela veut dire plus de bracelet électronique et de menaces de retour en prison.

\- Tout à fait ! Dit Peter en lui tendant le papier.

Neal le parcourut et un léger frémissement remonta le long de son échine pendant qu'il se mettait à sourire.

\- C'est formidable Peter…Je… Je te revaudrai ça.

\- Non Neal, **tu ne me dois rien**. Répond-moi seulement. Qu'est-ce que tu feras quand tu seras à nouveau libre ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Un voyage loin des yeux du FBI pour commencer et réviser.

\- Réviser ?

\- Tu crois que je peux réussir l'examen d'entrée du FBI ? Il me semble que l'Unité des Cols Blancs de New York n'aura plus de consultants, non ? Cela ouvre un poste…

Peter lui adressa un grand sourire. Il voulait rester. C'était bien le meilleur des remerciements. Il lui aurait bien trop manqué.

...

 **Je veux le monde. 1789, les amants de la Bastille (142 mots)**

Neal se souvenait de ce jour où Hélène avait été la seule à lui révéler la vérité, à lui avouer qu'il ne s'appelait pas Danny Brooks, que ce nom ne venait que du programme du WITSEC et qu'il était quelqu'un d'autre. C'était bien pire que s'il avait prit une balle. Lui qui venait d'avoir 18 ans tout son monde était en train s'écrouler. Il s'était assis pour ne pas s'écrouler et Hélène s'était penchée sur lui avec un regard inquiet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Je… Partir d'ici.

\- Mon garçon, je…

\- Non ! J'ai besoin de savoir qui je suis alors je vais partir Hélène.

\- Mais où ?

\- Je ne sais pas… **Je veux** voir **le monde** … Je veux le découvrir, voir ce qui se passe vraiment à l'extérieur. Je ne veux plus de mensonges.

...

 **Canard (149 mots)**

En chemise de soie et pantalon sur mesure, Neal s'activait devant les fourneaux de sa cuisine. Pour éviter toutes tâches intempestives, il avait enfilé un tablier à fleurs prêté par June ainsi que des gants roses ce qui lui donnait un look un peu particulier et inhabituel. D'un coup d'œil expert, il vérifia si la table était bien en place puis, jeta un coup d'œil à son **canard** laqué. Sara avait passé plusieurs mois en Orient et il espérait que cette petite attention lui ferait plaisir. Neal ne s'était pas senti aussi nerveux depuis longtemps, mais c'était Sara et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait peut-être construire quelque chose de stable avec quelqu'un. Du coup, lorsqu'elle frappa à sa porte, il oublia totalement le tablier et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues lorsqu'elle se mit à rire avant même de lui dire bonjour.

...

 **Rapide (98 mots)**

Tout avait été **rapide** , trop rapide. Il avait suffit d'une seconde d'inattention, juste une seconde et toute l'opération s'était écroulée comme un château de cartes, emportant la couverture de Neal et terrifiant Peter parce que son ami était seul maintenant. Il était seul et les hommes avec lesquels ils étaient en train de négocier étaient des assassins, des assassins qui avaient déjà tué à deux reprises. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle de le savoir seul et à leur merci. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen rapide de le sortir de là avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.


	27. Chapter 27

**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série télé.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de la série White Collar. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%).**

 **Une série provenant de différentes séances du groupe papotage, lecture, écriture et bonne humeur**

 _ **Euh eh oui, je me suis encore lâché sur le nombre de mots ;) Plus vraiment de limite tant que tout est écrit en 7 minutes ;)**_

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots !**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS SUR WHITE COLLAR**_

 **Plage (119 mots)**

Le sable était chaud sous ses pieds, mais pas brûlant. Le Cap Vert était un endroit magnifique, mais pourtant malgré le calme, les vagues, la villa de rêve et les **plages** magnifiques, Neal ne se sentait pas à sa place. Non, chez lui c'était là-bas à New York, avec Peter… C'était étrange cette envie de retourner dans une ville qu'il avait dû fuir. Avant tout ça, il avait toujours voyagé de part le monde sans se sentir mal, mais c'était avant… Avant que Peter, El, June et tous ces gens qu'il avait laissé derrière lui, lui offrent ce qu'il avait toujours voulu : une famille… Alors le Cap Vert aurait beau être magnifique, il ne serait jamais chez lui…

...

 **Sieste (148 mots)**

Cela faisait quatre jours que Peter et Neal repassaient entre leurs mains toutes les pièces du dossier Graber. Le juge les avait menacé de vice de procédure pouvant entraîner la relaxe du trafiquant d'art et Peter n'en dormait plus. Dix-huit mois d'enquête qui pouvaient partir en fumée ! Il en était à sa sixième cafetière quand il sursauta, heureux de sa trouvaille. Il tenait la pièce qu'il cherchait. Tout excité, il se tourna vers Neal et garda la bouche ouverte. Après quatre jours sans dormir, son jeune consultant avait craqué. Il s'était allongé sur le canapé, fermant les yeux pour se reposer et s'endormant en quelques secondes. Peter soupira, luttant contre son envie de le réveiller et se redressa. Doucement, il déposa le plaid sur ses épaules et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il venait de trouver ce qu'il cherchait, il pouvait bien le laisser faire la **sieste**.

...

 **Cocktail (130 mots)**

Peter laissa échapper un soupir. Bien évidement, il aurait dû s'en douter. Neal était un mixologue hors norme. Les bouteilles volaient dans tous les sens et les **cocktails** glissaient sur le bar à une vitesse folle. Lui qui voulait jouer le rôle comprenait pourquoi il avait insisté pour le faire. Au moins, il se ferait repérer rapidement par leur cible, ce qui n'était pas plus mal… Mais Peter se demandait aussi s'il existait quelque chose que son ami ne maîtrisait pas. Un verre qui atterrit devant lui le fit sursauter.

\- Ça c'est un spécial Caffrey, dis-moi ce que tu en penses ? Lui demanda son ami avec un grand sourire… et accessoirement, je pense que notre cible m'a repéré.

\- Tu m'étonnes ! Répliqua Peter en sirotant son **cocktail**.

...

 **Opinel (109 mots)**

En règle général, Neal n'aimait pas les armes, tout type d'armes, mais là il aurait bien avoir un couteau qu'elle qu'en soit la sorte, même un opinel comme celui que Mozzie avait ramené d'Europe. Mozzie ? Neal redressa la tête et tira sur la corde qui lui sciait les poignets, les maintenant dans son dos. Elle ne céda pas, mais il en profita pour secouer un peu son ami.

\- Moz ? Tu as toujours ton **opinel** ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire ?

\- A ton avis ? Je ne pense pas rester ici jusqu'à ce que ces dingues reviennent !

\- Ah oui, bonne idée.

...

 **Requin (196 mots)**

Les **requins** de la finance étaient une espèce encore plus dangereuse que les bestioles voraces des eaux tropicales. Par chance, Neal parvenait à se glisser sans le moindre souci dans leur monde. Il se calquait à leur manière d'agir, de se comporter ou de penser avec une aisance déroutante. Toutefois, ce soir-là, après cette soirée en boite de nuit, le jeune escroc n'en pouvait plus. C'était presque trop pour lui. Cette désinvolture, ce mépris des gens, ces ricanements quand il volait à une grand-mère toutes ses économies pour les placer dans des fausses actions côtés en bourse. Il était fatigué et ulcéré. C'était à lui qu'on avait collé le mot « escroc » sur son casier judiciaire ? Épuisé, il se laissa tomber dans la voiture en soupirant. Il était mal, fatigué et la petite tape de Peter sur sa cuisse le fit sursauter.

\- Tu viens dormir à la maison ce soir ? El est partie voir ses parents.

Neal sourit et hocha doucement la tête. Peter savait que cette mission lui pesait et discuter tous les deux ne pourrait que lui remonter le moral. Heureusement que le monde n'était pas peuplé que de **requins**.


	28. Chapter 28

**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série télé.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de la série White Collar. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%).**

 **Une série provenant de différentes séances du groupe papotage, lecture, écriture et bonne humeur**

 _ **Euh eh oui, je me suis encore lâché sur le nombre de mots ;) Plus vraiment de limite tant que tout est écrit en 7 minutes ;)**_

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots !**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS SUR WHITE COLLAR**_

 **Bouée (158 mots)**

Peter n'avait jamais été un simple agent en charge de l'arrêter. Non, depuis le début, leur relation avait été différente. Il n'avait pas de haine envers lui. Il était curieux de comprendre comment fonctionnait le jeune escroc, il y avait du respect pour lui et une certaine écoute qui lui faisait du bien, lui qu'on avait si longtemps négligé. En plus, il avait toujours été là quand Neal en avait besoin que ce soit avant ou après son arrestation. En fait, au fil des ans, il était devenu sa **bouée** de sauvetage, celui qui était là pour le rattraper et l'aider. C'était bien ce qui rendait cette dispute encore plus atroce. Peter n'avait pas comprit que tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était pour lui, pour le sauver…Il n'avait pas comprit et sa rage était d'une telle violence qu'il savait qu'il venait de le perdre. Tout son monde venait de s'écrouler. Plus personne ne serait là pour le rattraper.

 **...**

 **Vacances (131 mots)**

Peter laissa un soupir d'exaspération lui échapper pendant qu'il observait le couple de jeunes criminels passer et repasser devant lui en agitant leur pistolet sous leurs nez. Il fallait avouer que de se retrouver prit en otage avec Elizabeth alors qu'ils partaient enfin pour un week-end de **vacances** en amoureux avait de quoi à être risible. Heureusement, pour le moment, leurs kidnappeurs avaient gobé son histoire de professeur qui avait épousé l'une de ses étudiantes, pour une fois que leur différence d'âge pouvait leur servir ! Ce ne serait certainement pas la même chose s'ils finissaient par découvrir qu'il était agent du FBI ! Un secret qui ne serait pas long à faire long feu s'ils s'obstinaient à fouiller dans sa veste et qui risquait de les mettre réellement en danger.

...

 **Musée (168 mots)**

Peter soupira. Il se serait parfaitement fait grâce de tout le vernissage et de l'exposition de réouverture du MOMA pour s'installer avec une bière devant un match des Knicks sauf que modérait les envies de son consultant était une chose, mais celles de sa femme c'était impossible. Les deux s'étaient donc associés pour le faire plier et Peter se retrouvait là, à déambuler entre les allées du **musée**. Bon, ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas l'art, bien au contraire, mais il avait un peu l'impression d'être encore au boulot. En soupirant une nouvelle fois, il rejoignit les deux complices devant une toile de Van Gogh, La nuit étoilée, et fronça les sourcils

\- Tiens je l'ai vu dans ton appartement celui-là.

\- Oui, j'adore reprendre Van Gogh. J'ai même réussi à tromper un expert une fois, ajouta Neal avec un sourire en coin.

Peter bloqua et frémit, posant sur son consultant un regard suspicieux.

\- Dis-moi que c'est bien le vrai qui est accroché sur ce mur ?

 **...**

 **Cloche (144 mots)**

Peter le savait. Ce coup de téléphone serait sans doute le dernier, la dernière fois où il entendrait la voix de Neal et où il pouvait lui parler. Il était loin maintenant. Il avait coupé son traceur pour s'enfuir pourtant, quelques jours plus tôt il ne voulait pas partir. Il était heureux. Il voulait rester, mais Peter le savait. Il était en danger. Alors, il lui avait donné lui-même le signal. Il lui avait comprendre qu'il devait fuir et Neal l'avait écouté. Il était parti. Peter résista à l'envie de lui demander où il était. Il ne voulait pas savoir, mais juste avant qu'il raccroche, pendant qu'ils se disaient un au revoir qui sonnait comme un adieu, il entendit des **cloches**. Des cloches au son clair qui tintaient étrangement. Peut-être qu'un jour quand tout serait plus calme ces **cloches** lui permettraient de le retrouver…

...

 **Consoler (225 mots)**

Peter déglutit, sautillant un peu sur place en réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire. L'agent du FBI connaissait Neal depuis longtemps et jamais il ne l'avait vu dans cet état, pas même pour Kate… Pour elle, il avait été sidéré, devenant mutique mais là, il pleurait et il tremblait comme jamais il ne l'avait vu trembler. Hélène avait été sa mère, celle qui l'avait soutenu quand la sienne l'avait abandonné et il se tenait pour responsable de sa mort. Il était si blanc, qu'il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir, alors Peter se rapprocha et s'assit à ses côtés. Sans dire un mot, il l'attira dans ses bras, le berçant avec tendresse pour le consoler. Neal se laissa faire et se blottit contre la poitrine de son ami, appréciant de sentir ses bras se nouer autour de son corps. Il glissa sa tête dans son cou et s'agrippant à sa veste. Peter le serra un peu plus fort, caressant d'une main son dos pendant que l'autre pressait l'arrière de sa nuque. Il se pencha un peu et murmura doucement à son oreille.

\- Je suis là Neal. Je serai toujours là, tout va bien.

Blotti contre lui, Neal hocha doucement la tête. Dans les bras de Peter, tout ne pouvait qu'aller bien, même s'il était bouleversé, même s'il avait mal, tout irait bien… Il n'était pas seul.


	29. Chapter 29

**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série télé.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de la série White Collar. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%).**

 **Une série provenant de différentes séances du groupe papotage, lecture, écriture et bonne humeur**

 _ **Euh eh oui, je me suis encore lâché sur le nombre de mots ;) Plus vraiment de limite tant que tout est écrit en 7 minutes ;)**_

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots !**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS SUR WHITE COLLAR**_

 **Injection (116 mots)**

Neal frissonna doucement. Sa tête bourdonnait, sa vision était floue, mais c'était normal. Le jeune homme avait bien tenté de se débattre, mais ils l'avaient immobilisé avant de lui faire cette satanée **injection**. Neal ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait dans cette seringue, mais il se sentait engourdi et nauséeux. C'était une sensation désagréable. Lui qui aimait tout contrôler, il se sentait en état de faiblesse, à la merci de ses ravisseurs et si ces derniers décidaient de continuer à le droguer, il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir seul. Il allait devoir se reposer sur Peter, Peter qui devait déjà être en train de le chercher et cette certitude lui redonna un peu de courage.

...

 **Boîte (100 mots)**

Peter tentait de comprendre depuis des mois ce qui travaillait son jeune consultant. Il le connaissait bien et il était sûr qu'il était en train de faire une bêtise. C'est comme s'il était incapable de se contenter de ce qu'il avait. Il fallait toujours qu'il prenne des risques, quitte à retourner en prison. C'était ridicule, lui qui avait tellement soif de liberté, la prison avait été un déchirement. Peter voulait bien le couvrir, mais jusqu'à un certain point et surtout il voulait comprendre. En quoi une **boîte** à musique, même ancienne, pouvait bien valoir de briser totalement une vie ?

 **...**

 **Citrouille (158 mots)**

Avec un certain amusement, Neal attrapa une petite Jack'O Lantern, posé sur son bureau et la fit sauter d'une main à l'autre comme il le faisait habituellement avec la balle de base-ball qu'il gardait non loin de son pot à crayons. Peter, un dossier à la main, l'observa avec un air agacé et intercepta la **citrouille** qu'il reposa sur le bureau avec autorité.

\- Tu peux arrêter de jouer avec ça et te concentrer quelques secondes le temps que je finisse de te présenter ces dossiers ?

\- Oui, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire amusé, mais ne me dis pas que le FBI est obligé de mettre ces trucs partout dans ses bureaux.

\- C'est traditionnel. Ne me dis pas que tu n'aimes pas Halloween ?

\- Eh bien, je suis amateur de belles choses et les masques d'Halloween sont disons, un peu à l'opposé.

\- Et tu n'as pas encore goûté le café au potiron !

...

 **Route / Dame Blanche (194 mots)**

L'enquête avait mené Peter et Neal bien en dehors de New York. Il leur avait fallu trois heures de route pour aller au devant d'une vieille dame qui n'avait pas pu les aider à remonter la trace de ce tableau de Degas disparu et il leur fallait maintenant trois heures pour rentrer. Fidèle à son habitude, Neal s'était endormi la tête contre la vitre après avoir agrippé le manteau de Peter pour s'en faire une couverture. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, Peter n'aimait pas conduire avec un manteau, par contre, il aimait bien parler, surtout à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit. Mais Neal dormait à poings fermés. Peter bailla, s'étira un peu et subitement, il sursauta. Au milieu de la **route** se tenait une femme blonde dans une longue chemise de nuit blanche. Peter pila pour l'éviter, réveillant Neal brutalement pendant que la Taurus se mit à faire des têtes à queue. L'aile arrière gauche frappa la glissière de sécurité et la voiture fut propulsée dans le fossé où elle se renversa sur le toit. De la fumée s'échappa du capot pendant qu'il ne restait plus aucune trace de la mystérieuse femme.

 **...**

 **Torpeur (243 mots)**

Peter devait bien l'admettre, les soirs d'Halloween n'étaient pas comme les autres. Il y avait une certaine **torpeur** , une ambiance étrange et ce soir ne faisait pas défaut, surtout qu'il tentait depuis une heure de terminer ce rapport, tout en essayant de ne pas écouter, les vieilles légendes irlandaises que lui racontaient Neal. Il y en avait certaines qui pouvaient vous faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête, ce qui ne l'aidait pas du tout à rester concentré. Agacé, il redressa la tête et prit un air sombre.

\- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Tu ne peux pas arrêter de parler pour une fois ?

\- Tu n'aimes pas les revenants ?

\- J'aimerais surtout pouvoir partir à une heure décente pour revenir normalement demain matin. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

\- Je te soutiens moralement.

\- Tu parles d'un soutien ! Et puis d'abord tu n'es même pas irlandais ! Alors arrête avec ton folklore.

\- Ben qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? On ne sait jamais ! Etant donné que je ne sais rien…

Peter ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais ne dit rien, se demandant brutalement comment quelqu'un pouvait se construire sans rien savoir sur sa famille ou ses origines.

\- Bon très bien, pour ce soir admettons que tu as du sang irlandais, je vais avoir besoin d'un vrai café irlandais pour finir cela dans les temps.

\- Est-ce que c'est bien raisonnable ? Donne-moi plutôt une partie à faire ? A deux nous finirons plus vite !


	30. Chapter 30

**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série télé.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de la série White Collar. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%).**

 **Une série provenant de différentes séances du groupe papotage, lecture, écriture et bonne humeur**

 _ **Euh eh oui, je me suis encore lâché sur le nombre de mots ;) Plus vraiment de limite tant que tout est écrit en 7 minutes ;)**_

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots !**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS SUR WHITE COLLAR**_

 **Peignoir / Démon (193 mots)**

Neal laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en sortant de la baignoire. Ce bain prolongé l'avait aidé à détendre ses muscles endoloris par la course poursuite et lui faisait oublier l'hématome violacé qui se diffusait sur ses côtes à l'endroit où il avait encaissé le tir. Heureusement, il avait eu la présence d'esprit d'enfiler ce gilet pare-balle expérimental sinon, il ne serait plus là pour en parler. Il observait toujours la marque disgracieuse quand on frappa à la porte. Neal fronça les sourcils et attrapa un **peignoir**. June était en vacances chez ses nièces et Mozzie avait tendance à entrer sans frapper, tout comme Peter. Tout en nouant sa ceinture, il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit, sursautant en se trouvant face à un démon à la peau rouge et aux grandes dents acérées. Enfin, face à un masque de démon, mais c'était pareil. L'homme réagit avant lui et lui pulvérisa sur le visage un gaz. Neal cligna des yeux, toussa et eut la présence de murmurer doucement « à l'aide », mais il était seul et il s'écroula lourdement sur le sol, inconscient et à la merci de son démoniaque visiteur.

 **...**

 **Nappe/Vampire (145 mots)**

La maison était d'une propreté impressionnante. Chaque objet était à sa place, aligné, dressé… Une **nappe** en dentelle blanche faisait ressortir l'aspect noir de l'ébène. Un bois précieux qui se retrouvait sur tous les murs de la pièce. Neal observa la salle avec l'œil d'un spécialiste, se tournant en direction de Peter pour lui chuchoter.

\- Nous sommes dans une ambiance totalement victorienne.

\- Est-ce que cela veut dire que je dois m'attendre à voir sortir un vampire ?

\- A vous de me le dire ! Lança la voix d'un homme dans son dos.

L'agent du FBI sursauta et se retourna vers leur hôte, un personnage qui cadrait parfaitement avec son environnement, empilant tous les clichés des vampires sortis d'un livre d'Anne Rice. Il le détailla des pieds à la tête, marmonnant dans sa barbe.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est un vampire.

 **...**

 **Défi (125 mots)**

Le **défi** était de taille et Peter devait bien reconnaître qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Se laisser glisser d'un toit à l'autre en se lançant du 55ème étage sur un simple câble était une pure folie… De toute manière, toute cette opération était une pure folie, mais Neal voulait sa liberté et il était prêt à tout pour l'obtenir. Peter espérait juste qu'il n'irait pas jusqu'à se tuer ce qui le fit frémir lorsque la tyrolienne se brisa et qu'il vit son jeune consultant se jeter dans le vide avec sa ceinture. Son cœur manqua un battement et lui donna l'impression de se remettre à battre quand il le vit prendre pied sur l'autre toit. Décidément, c'était lui que ce défi allait tuer.

 **...**

 **Evasion (118 mots)**

Quand Peter avait apprit la nouvelle, il s'était demandé si ce n'était pas une blague. Pourquoi donc Neal Caffrey monterai une **évasion** à deux mois de sa sortie de prison ? Le jeune faussaire n'avait été condamné qu'à cinq ans. Il avait tout le temps de finir sa peine avant de se monter une nouvelle vie comme il lui avait promit après le procès. Il n'aurait même pas 30 ans à sa sortie de prison… Non, tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Peter devait même admettre qu'il était inquiet et il s'était immédiatement précipité jusqu'à la prison pour tenter de comprendre. C'était un acte si idiot qu'il devait forcément y avoir une vraie raison et il voulait la trouver.

 **...**

 **Tasse (127 mots)**

Neal avait prit rapidement ses marques au sein de la brigade des cols blancs au grand dam de Peter qui par moment se demandait si c'était une bonne idée de l'avoir comme consultant. En revanche, il y avait bien une chose à laquelle Neal ne se faisait pas, c'était la boue qui sortait de la supposée machine à café. La première **tasse** que Peter lui avait tendue avait bien failli l'empoisonner. Du coup, il préférait amplement s'arrêter au bar en bas de l'immeuble pour acheter du café pour tout le monde. Au moins, il savait ce qu'il buvait.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que j'achète une nouvelle machine ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire à Peter.

\- Depuis quand tu achètes des choses ?


End file.
